Flying racing friends season 2 (The flying human)
by I. M. Rally
Summary: Returning to cars world for two months and after 14 years of absence, Aggie returned to Propwash Junction to reunite with her friends there. Gaining her ability to fly 12 years ago, her another new small adventure starts when she dreamed to fly around the world.
1. Author's note

**Hey, guys. So, this is the sequel of my first Planes fanfiction. Before you'll read this chapter, I sorta put all of Aggie's friends, which she made a team called the Imaginary teams a.k.a. the I teams, even though they were in other worlds, so the first chapters are crossover. I decided to add them in this story by group where they belong. To know them more understandingly and before reading this chapter/story, read my profile! That's where all members (characters and OCs) of the I teams were mentioned, the group or shows/movies where they belong, and their roles of the whole team. It might be confusing, but you'll learn more if you read and understand them. Enjoy!**


	2. Prologue

**Listen, everyone. I tried my best to use the right preposition of the sentences. The non-vehicle characters are riding in the characters of Cars. I hate it when everybody teased about the preposition "in" of a certain character. This is not a sexual sentences, okay? It's very gross, disgusting, and wrong to thin about sex with the word "in". Trust me, I know what grown-ups were thing about it. For example "The passenger rides _in_ a car." This is what my sentences mean in this chapter, so quit thinking about sex with a word "in". This is kid-friendly animated friendship story, not sexual contents. Enjoy the story, I hope.**

* * *

Aggie, her Radiator Springs friends, and the whole Imaginary took a trip from Arizona, going to Minnesota. And since this is car world, most members of the Imaginary teams can ride in or on their new vehicle friends.

Judy and Nick Wilde rode in Sheriff since the rabbit and the fox are both cops, and Sheriff is a Mercury Police car, they're perfect match, coincidentally. The female members of the 7th (Chyna and Olive) and 13.1st (Miley and Lily), and the 4th Honorary group (Avery and Chloe) rode in Flo, while male members of the 7th (Fletcher), 13.1st (Oliver), and 13.2nd (Fred) Main groups, and the 4th Honorary group (Tyler) rode in Ramone. The lead members of the 1st Main group (Skipper, Skenda, Kowalski, Kelda, Rico, Renda, Private, Prenda, Dr. Blowhole, Dr. Blest, Skepper, Skinda, Kelski, Kowalda, Reco, Rida, Prevate, Prida, Frantis, and Francista) rode in Sarge, because, as the command officer and leader of the 1st Main group and the second-in-command of the whole team, Skipper requested for a military vehicle for him, for his most trusted members of the group, and for his family. Since Fillmore liked peace, nature, and also animals, the other rest of the 1st (King Julien, Jolie, Maurice, Mac, Mort, Mic, Marlene, Maltor, Kitka, Kira, Doris, Dona, Hunter, and Huntress), the 3rd, 6th (except Red[bird]), 8.1st, 9th,12.1st and 17th (only unicorns and earth ponies) Main groups, and the 1st and 3rd Honorary groups took the green bus' ride. The 2nd Back-up group a.k.a. the Smurfs rode in and on Guido, because they were all blue as the male smurfs and Smurfette were inside Guido, while the female smurfs were on top of the forklift as part of their time of their patrolling on the road… or freeway. While his family were vampires and they were outside flying as bats, Johnny rode in Luigi with the 12.2nd Main group (Baby Looney tunes). The 2nd Main group a.k.a. the Skellington family and the 4th Back-up group rode in Sally Carrera, because she and Sally Skellington have the same first names and were very close, as so was the fishes, since their bowl was always been carried by the Porsche. The medical officers/members (Shauna, Smantha, Chet, Numbuh 3, and Dr. Dawson) rode in Doc, because he and the medical members are all doctors and good in meds. The four members of the 10th Main group (Phineas, Phineaks, Ferb, and Flerk) rode in Mater as they didn't mind the tow truck was rusty, and they want to ride on constructing and helpful vehicles, like Mater. Finn didn't mind about few friends of the I teams riding in him as they were British, like Basil, Danger Mouse and Penfold, and spies, like Perry, Pelry, and their children. As for Holley, being kind-hearted spy car, she allowed the 8.2nd, 11.2nd and 15.2nd Main groups, 2nd Honorary group (Numbuhs 1, 2, 4, and 5), and Tulip to take her for a ride. Red(Angry Bird/leader of the 6th Main group) is the only one who ride in McQueen, not because he's fast nor they're both red, but to be closer to Aggie, who was in front, skating on the freeway instead of riding or flying, leading the whole team, and was beside McQueen. The groups or members who didn't get to ride in any of their car friends were the 4th Main group, who have their own ride; a red van that labelled, 'Wishful Thinking', the 5th Main group a.k.a. the Powerpuff girls, who have ability to fly even fast, the 11.1st group, who were nature fairies, 15.1st Main group, who also have their own ride; the Millennium Falcon, the 6th Main group, which Turbo has his own ability of speed, and the rest (Whiplash, Skidmark, Smoove Move, Burn, and White Shadow) have their own artificial shell to go as fast as cars, and the 17th Main group (pegasus ponies, Twilight, Discord, Screwball, and Spike), who have their own ability to fly as well. Prism still can't fly, but her family carried her. Ever since Spike developed his wings, he didn't need to ride on Twilight anymore. As a Draconequus, Discord has wings and can fly, Screwball can levitate herself, and Fluttershy held Baby Zany on her hooves. Most members of the 5th Honorary group are vampires as they were in their bat form to fly; luckily for them, it's evening. Junior is a stork, so he can fly and didn't need transportation. Lastly, the 3rd Back-up group, which the members are married gods of the underworld Mexico, can turn into golden sparkles, leaving a trail of marigold petals (goddess), and goo of black tar (god).

The whole Imaginary teams travelled from Arizona for 17 hours on the freeway with taking stops to rest for an hour each. Luckily, they brought reserved gas and road trip snacks.

"I hope you guys felt comfortable of choosing who do you want to ride in." Aggie said to her friends.

"No worries, Aggie." Miley started, "Flo here is the best choice for us. She's so stylish."

Flo was flattered, "Oh. No human has ever commented to me that way. Thank you, Miley."

"Hey, when it comes to Miley Stewart, or secretly a famous pop star, Hannah Montana, she likes stylish things." Chyna said.

"Oh yeah?" Fletcher interjected, "Well, I took this ride because Ramone and I have something in common."

"And what is that?" Tyler asked.

"We're both artist!" The artist boy replied.

Ramone chuckled when he heard the humans' conversation, "Whoa, I like you already."

"Nothing better compared to our friend here." Skenda smiled slyly, "Being a military jeep."

Then, Skipper and Skenda's son, Skepper, flew and landed on Sarge's hood, "Do you really fought in the World War II?"

"Actually, I served during the war by towing a tank to safety in the Battle of the Bulge." The jeep answered.

"So cool!" The small guardian kid exclaimed.

"Humph! Lucky for us, we have bigger space in this bus." Rabbit scoffed.

"We kids chose the right car." Numbuh 1 joined in, "A flying spy car... of course we don't fly right now, but it's still the same!"

Soon, most members of the I teams, who had their ride by their vehicle friends, started to argue about which one of their car friends is better, making the Aggie, the 9th Honorary group, and the outside members, who didn't choose their vehicle friends as their ride, feel uncomfortable.

"Alright! Alright!" Doc snapped as everyone stopped arguing.

'I knew this is a bad idea." Aggie realized, "Sorry, Doc."

"No matters, Aggie." The Hudson Hornet protested, "When the medical officers of the team took my ride, it feels like you were there. Besides, if doctors need a car, they have to get one."

"I hear ya there, Doc." Smantha clicked her tongue.

"Me too." Luigi added, "I a-feel okay."

"Are you sure?" Screwball asked as she was above Luigi, and covered her nose, "Because you smell like a baby diaper."

"Johnny, are you okay in there?" Mavis called.

"Yep, totally fine." Johnny lied as he had a clip on his nose to avoid the smell of dirty diapers of the baby self of the Looney Tunes, and tried to changed their diapers, "Man, how did Wayne make this so easy?"

Cubby and Cubry scanned the map of the Minnesota to look for Propwash Junction, but it's not there.

"Did you know that Propwash Junction is not on the map?" The pirate, Cubby, stated.

"Don't worry, Aggie knew the way." McQueen said, "If only we're there now."

"Are we there yet?" Jason asked.

"We'll get there when we get there!" Aggie groaned.

Mater felt his wheels starting to numb, "Ow, my wheels is killing me!"

"And the babies are sleepy here!" Johnny started to panic as he cradled each of them, including the baby guardians. Then, he noticed Baby Taz and Baby Tenz were about to cry in sleepiness, "Uh, the two little devils here are about to explode!"

Most of the team yawned in sleepiness, even the vehicles. Some of the children were already fell alseep on their seats.

McQueen admitted that he was sleepy as he yawned, and called Aggie beside him, "Hey, Ags, I think we should find a resting place."

Aggie objected, "No! We should keep going! We should be there next early evening, and… we could…"

Her eyelids are getting heavy, her legs starting to sop moving, and she suddenly closed her eyes and fell asleep while standing up, making herself stop skating as McQueen accidentally bumped unto her. Aggie snapped awake when the red racecar slightly hit her on the back.

"Whoa! Aggie! I think you need to sleep. We all do." Sally Carrera suggested.

"No! We have to keep going!" The winged human refused.

"AGATHA!" All of her friends (except non-speaking ones) yelled at her.

She grunted in defeat, "Okay! Okay!" She spotted the exit of the freeway to the resting area, "Oh, look. There's one here." Then, she heard two familiar voices.

"Are we there yet?! Are we there yet?!"

Aggie rolled her eyes, and called a friend from the back, "Ruby, please tell the twins to keep quiet." She knew it was her future stepchildren.

Even though she was in the bus (Fillmore), Ruby turned around to check on her twin children at the back seat of the bus, "Kids, please knock it off?." When she looked at her children, Ruby was surprised that it was just a recorder that made the noise, while Roy and Rebecca were sleeping. Ruby face-palmed.

The twins may have recorded their voices, and played it non-stop while they were sleeping. "Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

When they drove out of the freeway, the team made it to the resting area. When the vehicles parked, the I teams decided to sleep where they are riding in, and the outsider, who didn't need transportation or vehicles to travel, slept outside, having their sleeping bags ready.

Aggie was the last one to go to sleep as she secretly gave her friends pillows and blankets with just a snap of her fingers via chaotic powers. She also made a giant black umbrella for her adoptive vampire family to protect them from the morning sun when it rises. When everything is done, Aggie made her own sleeping bag. When she inserted herself into her sleeping bag, she looked up to the stars, imagining that one of the stars is her home world. She couldn't believe she had many shortcomings for her past friends, who were been friendly to her, despite being the only human in this world. Aggie couldn't sleep as she thought the she hoped her friends at Propwash would welcome her back, accept her again, and forgive her after her 14 years of absence.

* * *

The next morning at 9am, the Imaginary teams went back to the freeway to continue their travel. From the resting area, they spent 10 to 11 hours with breaks, and it's almost sunset. Aggie continued guide her friends to where they are going since the Cubby and Cubry stated the Propwash Junction is not on the map.

"We're here! We're here!" Aggie screamed in excitement as the stopped in front of a billboard sign that said, 'Welcome to Propwash Junction.' "Wow, the sign looks the same as I remembered." She sighed.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Yang asked as his face showed when he rolled Holley's window down, "Let's go."

"I think your friends are going to be very happy to see you again." Blossom added.

They continued to move to reach the town. When they made it, most members of the team got out of their vehicle friends, and slammed the doors slowly so the cars won't feel any pain nor hurt them. The 4th Main group got out of their van, and Wanda poofed the van disappear. The Millennium Falcon was parked somewhere on a big area; fortunately, it's not on the cornfield

Aggie just stared happily at the town. She couldn't believe she's here. It's exactly the same as before she left the place. Nothing ever changed, "It's exactly how I left it. Everything is here." Unfortunately, despite the town was here with the same buildings, shops, and hangars, the whole place is unpopulated. No planes, no forklifts, no anything. Just an empty dark town. There are only cans of oil, piled up as a pyramid, fuel containers, and ripe corns at the field.

"Where is everybody?" Aggie asked herself as she rolled from building to building, including the gas station, "Hello?! Anybody here?!" She called, "Dusty?! Dottie?! Everyone?!" There's still no answer, "I don't understand. Where is everybody?"

"Maybe they moved away." Oggy guessed.

"No, that's impossible." Aggie refused to believe, "This is their home. They would never!" She turned to her vehicle friends, "Radiators Springs is your home. You never leave your home ever since you arrived there."

"Okay, you got a point there, girl." Sheriff admitted.

"But why did they leave? It's because of me?" Aggie has tears in her eyes as she hang her head down.

Bugs placed his hand on Aggie's shoulder, "Aww, that's not true, Ags. Don't feel bad. We'll just find them somewhere."

"But I don't know where they are." She sobbed, "Besides, the corns are still healthy. They couldn't be the main reason they left."

"There's probably a good explanation for everything around here." Turbo said.

"And I don't want to know." Aggie told the snail, and sighed, still blaming herself, "I never got a chance to make up with them."

"But, uh… I wanted to ask, Aggie…" Piglet stammered nervously, "Do you still remember tour friends here?"

"Of course I do, Piglet. One of them in Dusty Crophopper."

"Dusty Crophopper? You mean, that cropduster who won the Wings Around the Globe?" McQueen guessed.

"Yeah, that's him. How did you know that?" Aggie asked.

"We watched a little T.V. every break." Doc replied, "And we watched just a few minutes."

"And his coach, Skipper… He's awesome."

"Now hold on a second…" The flat-headed penguin interrupted when he heard his name from Aggie, "Skipper?"

"Oh, actually his full name is Skipper Riley." The leader chuckled when she realized two of her friends have the same first names, "He's a Corsair plane and a flight instructor in the navy."

"Well, lucky for him, because I wanted to be in the navy!" The penguin Skipper screamed in envy, "I've been dreamed about joining in the navy for years."

"You do?" Dr. Blowhole asked as he doubted his ex-archnemesis' words.

"There are some things you still don't know about me." The lead penguins crossed his flippers, and looked away from the dolphin with a right cyborg eye.

Then, Aggie continued, "And there's his assistant, Sparky."

"There's someone named, Sparky?" Sparky, the fairy dog, floated in surprise after chewing Poof as a squeaky toy.

"Yep. He's been Skipper Riley's assistant ever since the plane grounded himself after his whole squadron was killed in his mission."

"Oh, that's bad." Coop said.

"Yeah, but after he trained Dusty, he began to fly again!"

"And you said that a crop duster won the race around the globe, this means he race all over the world." Luke clarified, "How exactly did he do that? Cropduster should fly in low and slow speed."

"Well, the town mechanic, Dottie, helped him sped up his engine, despite of warning him he was not built to race." Aggie explained, "And there was Chug. He's a fuel truck. He really supported Dusty, amd gave him enough fuel for him to race."

"Interesting story Aggie. It reminded me of our team." La Muerte sighed.

"If only the characters themselves should tell the story if the whole thing is true." Xibalba made a specific point.

"Do you have a better idea, X?" Aggie shouted, "Because you can use the Book of Life to find out a true story. My friends would love to tell the story themselves if they're here, but THEY'RE NOT HERE!"

Her team startled and moved backward a little in fear when their leader raised her voice.

Aggie realized her voice was too much for them as she shook her head in guilt, "I'm sorry, you guys."

"You don't need to, _mija_. I raised my voice at him all the time." The goddess admitted.

"And you're always correct about it, _mi amor_." The dark god complimented.

"We know what you've been feeling right now. You're upset because you're friends aren't here, and you didn't know they left." Tulip said.

"Maybe we should go and find them or we should go home?" Fred suggested.

"Maybe." Aggie sighed, "Maybe I can tour you guys around before we go, if only there's some light. I do remember there's a fuse box at the back."

When Aggie rolled to find the fuse box, everyone followed. The fuse box was attached to a pole, just behind the town.

"This will light up the town again." When Aggie switched the fuse up, the lights started to shine the whole town.

* * *

 **I got the 'Are we there yet?' reference from The Simpsons where Bart and Lisa used a recorder to have their parents think they're still shouting while they were sleeping.**

 **The Book of Life (object) was mentioned, despite not being in the movie, The Book of Life.**

 **Once again, if you're confuse with the characters and OCs from others shows/movies, read my profile, please. Read and review.**


	3. SURPRISE!

"SURPRISE!"

Aggie was startled and jumped like a fish out of water when she heard a sudden sound from nowhere. She knew it wasn't her team as they were beside her when it happened. The voices were behind here when she switched the fuse box on. When she fell from the startle jump, she landed in a pile of popcorn, and saw what was in front of her, which surprised her.

It was the residence of the whole town; Dusty, Skipper Riley, Sparky (forklift), Chug, Dottie, Leadbottom, Mayday, and others, with a table of popcorn dishes behind them, balloons, sets of tables and chairs, and a red banner that said 'Welcome home, Aggie' was hanged between two poles.

"Surprise! Welcome home, Aggie!"

The winged human just stared in surprised and speechless. She thought that her friends here in Propwash moved away, but they were here all along, hiding at the back of the town to surprise her a warm Welcome home party, "Surprise? Welcome home? Me?" She was touched with her eyes turned into puppy eyes, "Oh! You mean you all still like me?"

Dusty, who wore his fire fighter paint job, approached Aggie, and smiled, "Of course we like you, Ags."

Then, Dottie handed her a white balloon, "Yeah, silly girl, why wouldn't we like you?"

"I-I thought you moved away, because of me. I wasn't here for 14 years, and you thought I abandoned you." Aggie said.

"Aggie, sure we thought of that, but we heard from the news that you unexpectedly left our world at Christmas day years ago, and felt sad." Dottie admitted.

"But last month, we heard that you finally returned and we watched you won the Piston Cup race!" Chug exclaimed happily.

"So, we came up for an idea to welcome you back by making you a Welcome home party, and we set it up." Dusty added, "Unfortunately, we've been waiting for a month so he took the decorations down."

"Luckily, Skipper spotted you and your friends with his binoculars, and we set the decorations up again." Sparky explained.

"We also popped up some popcorn with the corns that we have." Mayday added, "Just like what you did during your stay here 14 years ago. Good memories!"

Aggie smiled with small tears in her eyes, "Aww, thanks, you guys! I don't know what to say."

"A simple 'thank you' is enough already." Skipper Riley said.

"Oh, and I like to introduce to you to my friends." Aggie stood beside her group of friends, "This is…"

"Well, hold the phone here, if it ain't Lightning McQueen!" Dusty gasped.

"It's nice to meet all of you here." McQueen greeted, "Mater and Aggie told us about you and Propwash Junction. It's a pretty nice place you got here."

Then, Chug tilted his head to see who were behind McQueen and Aggie. He gasped in surprised, "Wait, are they…"

Aggie turned to see her other friends, and back to Chug, "Yep. My team and friends, the Imaginary teams, a.k.a. the I teams."

"Wow. Does this mean you're the leader?" The cropduster guessed.

Aggie just stood in silent, realizing that even her friends in Propwash have no clue she was the leader of the heroic team in the universe, like her Radiator Springs friends, "I thought you knew."

"No, it's not in the newspaper." Sparky showed a newspaper with his forks.

"Give me that!" Aggie snatched the newspaper from him, and scanned it, "Hey, I wasn't in the paper." She turned to her team, "Who's in-charge of publishing newspapers?!"

There she heard a whistle, coming from her adoptive twin brother, "Discord?"

"What?! Surprising, isn't it?" The draconneques chuckled sheepishly.

Aggie growled and threw the newspaper on Discord's face, "Worst… newspaper publisher…. Ever."

Then, a female smurf jumped off of Guido, and rushed to Dottie to shake her fork, "Oh, my geez-to-petes! I'm SmurfBlossom. Nice to meet all of you. We don't have vehicles like you, but we do have… humans, penguins, dolphins, chickens, smurfs, a stork, rabbits, cats, fairies, vampires, cars… Oh, everyone can just introduce themselves later. Look at all of you. You're so different. Or maybe, you almost look just like them…" She pointed the cars of Radiator Springs, "Or they look just like you. I can't tell the difference. Well, actually, SmurfStorm can know the difference, right Stormy?"

SmurfStorm stretched her bow with a foam arrow, ready to shoot.

Few members of the team glared at the aggressive smurf, disliking her non-trusting attitude. Chug and Sparky were quite scared of her.

"That means 'Probably'" SmurfBlossom continued, "Hey, have you seen a rainbow? What about a double-rainbow? Or what about an upside-down rainbow? Your colors are so pretty!"

Then, Jerry Mouse approached the crazy girl smurf, and took her with him, "SmurfBlossom, remember, work on that filter, okay?"

"Right, filter."

While the brown mouse took the girl smurf away, SmurfStorm stayed and stood up in front of Dusty and his friends, "You almost gave SmurfAggie a heart atttack!"

"SmurfAggie?" The Corsair was confused.

"SmurfAggie is my smurf name." Aggie explained, "Smurf is a blue creature… like SmurfBlossom and SmurfStorm for example."

"Okay, maybe we can do all talking later, because we're still going to start the party!" Dusty said.

"And we made a Mountain of popcorn." Sparky moved aside, revealing another large pile of popcorn, but more higher and more popcorn than the other pile that Aggie landed in.

"You can swim on it while eating it…" Chug announced, then felt a sudden breeze across his face.

It was Aggie who made a breeze as she rushed towards the popcorn mountain, and dove into it, eating some of the kernels, "Come on, kids! It's less buttered and fat free."

The children rushed towards the mountain popcorn, and dove into it, joining Aggie to eat some kernels.

When the rest of the team joined in the party, Rico(penguin), Oliver, Tyler, and Johnny took out their own dj equipment since the four are DJs in their own respective group.

"DJs Rico penguin, Tyler James, Johnny Loughran, and Oliver Oken are in the house!" Oliver shouted as he and his fellow djs started the music.

While the rest of the I teams have their fun, Doc approached the Corsair plane that Aggie was talking about.

"Excuse me. You're Skipper Riley, right?"

"Yes." The plane responded, "And you are?"

"Doc Hudson. Her crew chief."

"Ah, yes. I saw you on the T.V. at Aggie's race last month."

"I wanted to ask though, how's the kid during her stay here 14 years ago?"

"She's a good kid. Not so bad as I thought… But between you and me… She's a sneaky human with full of surprises."

"I know… but she's my sneaky human. She's just a kid back then."

Suddenly penguin Skipper and his guardian and wife, Skenda, joined in the conversation, who they were interest on the plane that Aggie told them earlier.

Skipper tapped the plane's wing with his flipper, "Skipper Riley, I presume." He guessed.

The plane turned to the flat-headed penguin and his guardian, "Yes, it's me."

"Aggie told us about you," Skenda started, "We heard that you were once at the navy, until your squadron got killed, grounding yourself here, but you flew again when Dusty Crophopper ask you to train him. We kinda interested about you and your former job."

"I'd be honor to tell you since you are Aggie's friends." Skipper Riley smiled, "And who are you?"

"I'm second-in-command of the Imaginary teams, the leader of the 1st Main group, the most trusted member of Aggie…" The penguin's guardian elbowed him, commanded him to answer the plane's question specifically. The penguin extended his flipper to him, "My name's… also Skipper."

"Whoa… your name is Skipper, too?" The plane chuckled.

"Yep, that's his name." Skenda replied, "That's why he's the leader of the 1st Main group, and Aggie's second-in-command…. Technically we both are. I'm Skenda, his guardian and wife. We both have the same role."

"Wait, you two are married? You do know guardians and wards are related."

"Actually, we're not related." Penguin Skipper corrected, "I found Skenda, adopted her as my guardian since I don't have when I hatched, I'm in love with her, we got married, and have two children." At this cue, their twin children came out from their parents' back, "These are Skepper and Skinda. Aggie named them."

Skenda, the girl penguin with a blue bow who looked exactly like her father, except with eyelashes, jumped onto the plane's wing, "Are you really a navy plane?"

Then, her twin brother, a male guardian who looked exactly like his mother, except with no eyelashes, wore a long sleeves, and his symbol is a ball of water, "Do you train a lot of planes?"

"How good your targeting skills are?"

"How many enemy planes you killed?"

"Whoa, kids, give him some space!" Skenda scolded, then turned to Skipper Riley, "I'm so sorry. Kids are always curious."

"That's okay. I'm about to tell that story anyway, but it's not what you have expected." The plane said as the twins and their cousin joined in to listen to the old plane's story.

Meanwhile, Sparky was watching Skipper Riley telling a story to the children, until something tackled him down, and slurped him.

It was a yellow fairy dog with orange hair, floating yellow crown, fairy wings, and star tail. The forklift felt ticklish over that slurping, "Okay, okay! What's your name, little fella?"

"My name's Sparky." The dog replied.

"No kidding! My name is Sparky, too."

"Yeah, we know." The dog's guardian appeared, "Aggie told us all about you, too. My name's Sparkito, Sparky's guardian."

Forklift Sparky shook his fork to Sparkito's hand, "Well, it's nice to meet you, especially who is Aggie's friend with the same name as mine."

While enjoying himself in the party, Sarge noticed that familiar old firetruck with glasses, "Mayday?"

"Sarge!" Mayday exclaimed surprisingly when he recognized the military jeep.

"It's been a long time, pal." Sarge said, "How's job of putting out fire?"

"Oh, just usual stuff. I served as Propwash Junction's firefighter." Mayday answered, "How have you been?"

"Well, I have my own Surplus shop in Radiator Springs."

Aggie sat on one of the tables with Dusty, Chug, Dottie, McQueen, and her boyfriend, Red, telling stories and laughing at other's joke.

"Oh, I can't believe it. You're the leader of the Imaginary teams this whole time." Chug sniffed, "I'm so proud."

"Oh, don't cry, Chug." Aggie noticed the fuel truck is going to cry, "It's not totally a big deal."

"It is a big deal, Aggie." Dusty interjected, "The last time you're here, you're such an innocent simple little girl, but now, I can't believe you travel around the universe, make new friends, and create a team. No other human can do that."

"My big deal here is did you change your color? I noticed you wore red tonight. I almost didn't recognize you."

"Oh, this? You wouldn't believe this, but… I'm a firefighter!"

She spat the liquid from her mouth when she drank half of it, "You are?! That's wonderful, Dusty. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Aggie. I wish you were there, watching me saving two vans from a burning bridge before it collapsed."

"I sure wish, but that's okay. I'm very surprised that you're a firefighter plane, but what about your race?"

"Don't worry, I'm still racing during my free time, and being a firefighter to accompany Mayday to put out fire."

"That's amazing, Dusty. It's better to have more than one job. Believe me. Until now, I have 23 jobs, including being a leader."

"To be honest, I was the one who didn't recognize you when you came. You're quite taller, your wings are bigger, and your helmet and skating shoes are in different colors now. They were suppose to be pink."

"Yeah, I'm through with pink. I changed my helmet to white, because it shows purity and leadership, and my skates are black, because… well, it's one of my favorite colors."

"So, how's travelling all over the universe going?" Dottie asked.

"It's quite hard work, but fun." Aggie answered, "I met new friends, which made the Imaginary teams grow bigger with new members, teaching them about friendship lessons, training them self-defense, hand-to-hand combats, using weapons, and helping them using and controlling their new found powers and magic, which I gave them a few."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Aggie." The mechanic forklift said.

"Thanks, Dottie. I just wish I can make it up to you guys after my 14 years of absence."

"There's no need, Aggie." The crop duster placed his wing carefully on her shoulder, "Took a time to visit us is enough."

"Yeah. I was just thinking though… when I thought about… I wanna ask if…" Aggie was so nervous to ask her Propwash friends about what she thought, but she can't keep it in her chest forever, "Is it okay that you could be part of my team?"

"What?!" Dusty, Chug, and Dottie exclaimed in shock.

"Seriously?!" Red (bird) and McQueen did the same.

"I know the team has lot of members lately, but I only asked if you want to." Aggie said, "You can be part of McQueen's group."

"Well…" McQueen intervened, "Since we're in the same world, so it could be okay, if you guys want."

Chug began to sob, "I can't believe it. Me? Part of the most heroic team in the universe? I always dreamed of becoming part of it!"

"Whoa, slowdown there, Chug, I still have think. There will be a lot training, tests, and process before you become officially part of the team." Aggie explained, "Although, I already decided to put you on the Honorary teams. Since you guys have a lot of work on Propwash, you don't have to stay with me wherever I go. Only the Main teams should stay with me. I'll call you if I needed you."

"That's fantastic, Aggie!" Dusty said, "I'd be honored to become part of your team."

"So do I." Dottie added, "It wouldn't be so bad since this group needed a mechanic, like me."

"Me too!" Chug yelled excitingly, "This is going to be so much fun."

"I sure wish Skipper Riley and Sparky can join." Aggie hoped.

"You included them, too?" Dusty asked.

"Yeah. You need someone to command or instruct you when is the time to attack and defense…, just in case there's an enemy or a monster attack." The winged human said, "The point now is… I'm back… for you guys."

"Aww." Dusty let Aggie to give him a hug.

Suddenly, a sudden loud voice was heard from above.

Everyone turned to find where's that voice came from. They saw a forklift, hanging for his life on a tower. The door of the tower was lock, so he decided to climb, but he almost fell and hang, shouting for help."

"Somebody get him!" A female plane called.

"I got it!" Aggie volunteered as she stood up, flapped her wings, and flew up to save the forklift

Dusty, Dottie, and Chug gasped in shock as, for the first time, they watched Aggie fly.

"What?! Aggie can fly?!" Dusty glanced at McQueen.

"I know, right?" The red racecar chuckled, "12 years of training by her fairy sisters."

"Her what?"

"He meant us." The 11.1st Main group appeared from above the race car.

"Hi, I'm Tinkerbell." The blonde fairy with leafy-green dress greeted, "This is my guardian, Tankerblush., my sister, Periwinkle, and her guardian, Perawankle."

"We're Aggie's sisters…, or fairy-sisters, because our wings are identical." Periwinkle added as she and Tinkerbell showed their wings. They and Aggie's wing patterns are identical.

Since their wings are smaller than Aggie, Dusty narrowed his eyes to look closely at the two fairies' wings, "Yeah, I can see the resemblance now."

Skipper Riley and Doc watched Aggie rescuing the forklift, which the plane was surprised about Aggie's ability of flying.

"I told you that human is full of surprises." Doc whispered.

"She surprises me too." Skipper Riley responded.

Aggie sped up towards the troubles forward as fast as she can, and caught him just in time before his fork slipped from the edge. The crowd from below cheered Aggie for her help as she brought the forklift down to the ground safely.

When she rolled back to her friends, Dusty, Dottie, and Chug were surprised about her flight ability.

"That… was… AWESOME!" Chug shouted.

"Aggie, I can't believe you can fly!" Dusty said in disbelief.

"You better believe it!" Mater yelled, supporting Aggie, "We was surprised when we found out she can fly."

"But why didn't you tell us when you arrived?" Dottie asked.

"I just wanted to surprise you guys." Aggie squealed, "Besides, you know me better if I don't fly."

"Yes, and we were surprised!" The Corsair plane giggled, "I never seen a human can fly that quick before."

"Being trained by my friends with flying abilities was worth it." The human said.

"Actually, Aggie has no problem of flapping or flittering her wings." Prenda confessed.

"But her speed was not as fast as you think." Tankerblush added as she took out a bag of glowing yellow dust, "So, we added Aggie's wings with pixie dust."

"Pixie dust?" Sparky (forklift) never heard of that.

"On other object or creatures who can't fly, Pixie dust gave those flightless things the ability to fly. In our case as nature fairies and fairy guardians, no matter how hard we flap our wings, we still can't fly without dust." Perawankle explained, "But in Aggie's case, Pixie dust gave her speed and altitude to fly high. She still can fly without dust, but only normal speed, like a regular bird."

"Just like fuel." Chug said.

"Exactly." Aggie stated, "Fuel for flying."

"Well, I'm glad you can fly now, Aggie." Dusty smiled at her."

"Me too, Dust." Aggie said in returned.


	4. Do-Re-Mi

**Okay! Only four reviewers want me to continue this story! It's not enough, but I continued anyway. It's been almost a month since the last time I wrote it, and I finally got some ideas. I'm expecting more good comments, compliments and reviews since I never receive for the last month, and I'm exhausted. Try this one.**

 **Legends:**

 **Bold: Singers/Speakers  
** _Italic: Lyrics_

* * *

The next morning, Aggie, the I team, and the residents of Radiator Springs woke up after staying in Propwash Junction for the night. In that morning, the I team and Radiator Springs residents are ready to go back home, but for Aggie, she decided to stay in Propwash.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Aggie?" Sheriff asked.

"I have shortcoming in Propwash Junction. I just want to make it up to the friends I haven't seen for 14 years, just like what did you to you guys." Aggie explained.

"We understand," McQueen said. "If you want to come home to Radiator Springs, just call us."

"Or fly all the way there!" Mater suggested.

"Or use you interdimensional remote control if you want to go back to your home world." Fowler (from Chicken Run) added.

"I will, and I'll be fine." Aggie waved goodbye to them as her friends left the town.

As the I team and Radiator Springs residents left towards the free way, Dusty, Skipper Riley, Sparky, Chug, and Dottie joined Aggie, watching her friends go.

"We're glad that you stay in Propwash, Aggie," Dusty said. "You've a lot of catching up to do here."

"I sure do, Dusty," Aggie smiled, "So, you're a firefighter now, huh?"

Yeah, I sure am."

"Can you tell how that happened? From the start, please."

"It's a long story."

"I got time, you know. That's why I'm staying."

"Alright. It all started when Skipper and I went flying…"

It only took 15 minutes for Dusty to tell the story of how he became a firefighter, and it ended when Aggie finished eating her popcorn that she cooked with her laser eyes.

"Wow, that was an interesting story, Dusty," Aggie munched some popcorn. "At least you didn't die when you crashed, you can fly again, and you can help everyone. That's so nice of you."

"Well, I helped everyone by showing them that we can do more than what we built for, and rescuing them from the fire and put them out with water." Dusty said.

"I hope you'll be fine with your two jobs."

"I've been like this for 14 years. Of course I'll be fine. Enough about me, we want to know how you were doing while you're gone..., besides flying. You're friends told us everything."

"Yeah, and we saw you won the Piston Cup race in San Francisco! You're awesome!" Chug exclaimed.

"And in you victory party, we heard you sing on TV. You're a very good singer." Dottie complimented.

"We never heard you sing before." Sparky added.

Aggie blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry I never sang during my first visit. I was just a little shy and I can't sing in solo."

"We really want to hear you sing!" Chug requested.

"Sure. I already brought my wandstaff that can transform into a musical instrument. And now, I needed someone to sing with me, and I want you guys to sing with me."

The five vehicles were stunned that Aggie wanted them to sing with her, but they weren't so excited or surprise. This made Aggie looked concern about her friends.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Sorry, Agatha, it's just that… we don't sing." Dusty admitted.

Aggie frowned, "You don't sing? Not even a single song? Even before I first came here or during my absence?"

"No, not at all." Dottie replied.

"You see, Agatha, here in Propwash, we're more focusing on our work than having fun a bit," Skipper Riley explained,. "We had fun every night at the bar, but not as much as you have, like singing and stuff."

"But, that's what we do in Radiator Springs and in other worlds, including mine," Aggie said.

"But, unlike you and your friends, we don't have time for that and you know how to keep work and fun balance," Skipper Riley continued.

"Well, since I'm here, I can teach you guys everything I knw about balancing work and fun, starting singing," Aggie levitated her wandstaff from her bag, and it transformed into a keytar, "So, what song would you like to sing?"

"To be honest, we don't know any songs." Chug admitted.

"Not any?"

"I don't sing, Ags. Most of us." Dusty replied.

"Well, I never sang a song ever since…" Skipper Riley was about to explain the reason, until Aggie cut him off.

"Say no more!" She said, "Well, let's not lose any time. You must learn."

"But how?" Dottie asked.

Aggie started the song by playing her keytar

 **Aggie:** _Let´s start at the very beginning  
A very good place to start  
When you read you begin with…_

 **Sparky:** _A-B-C._ (spoken) We get that

 **Aggie:** _When you sing you begin with do-re-mi_

 **Dusty, Skipper, Sparky, Chug & Dottie:** _Do-re-mi,_

 **Aggie:** _Do-re-mi  
The first three notes just happen to be  
Do-re-mi, _

**Dusty, Skipper, Sparky, Chug & Dottie: **_Do-re-mi_

 **Aggie:** _Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti_

"Let´s see if I can make it easy. Hmm." Aggie thought of something to explain the song easier.

 **Aggie:** _Doe, a deer, a female deer  
Ray, a drop of golden sun  
Me, a name I call myself  
Far, a long, long way to run  
Sew, a needle pulling thread  
La, a note to follow Sew  
Tea, a drink with jam and bread  
That will bring us back to Do oh-oh-oh_

 **Dusty:** _Doe!_

 **Aggie:** _A deer, a female deer_

 **Chug:** _Ray!_

 **Aggie:** _A drop of golden sun_

 **Sparky:** _Me_

 **Aggie:** _A name I call myself_

 **Skipper Riley:** _Far!_

 **Aggie:** _A long, long way to run_

 **Dottie:** _Sew!_

 **Aggie, Dusty, Skipper, Sparky, Chug & Dottie:** _A needle pulling thread  
La…_

 **Aggie:** _A note to follow Sew  
Tea…_

 **Dusty, Skipper, Sparky, Chug & Dottie:** _A drink with jam and bread_

 **Aggie:** _That will bring us back to…_

 **Dusty, Skipper, Sparky, Chug & Dottie:** _Doe, a deer, a female deer  
Ray, a drop of golden sun  
Me, a name I call myself  
Far, a long, long way to run_

 **Aggie, Dusty, Skipper, Sparky, Chug & Dottie:** _Sew, a needle pulling thread  
La, a note to follow Sew  
Tea, a drink with jam and bread_

 **Aggie:** _That will bring us back to Do  
Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do  
So-do!_

They now moved near the runway to have enough space to roam around.

"Now everyone, do-re-mi-fa-so and so on are only the tools we use to build a song." Aggie continued to explain, "Once you have these notes in your heads you can sing a million different tunes by mixing them up. Like this: _So Do La Fa Mi Do Re…_ Can you do that?"

 **Dusty, Skipper, Sparky, Chug & Dottie:** _So Do La Fa Mi Do Re_

 **Aggie:** _So Do La Ti Do Re Do_

 **Dusty, Skipper, Sparky, Chug & Dottie:** _So Do La Ti Do Re Do_

 **Aggie:** (spoken) Now, put it all together!"

 **Aggie, Dusty, Skipper, Sparky, Chug & Dottie:** _So Do La Fa Mi Do Re, So Do La Ti Do Re Do_

"Good!" The human exclaimed.

"But it doesn´t mean anything." Sparky said.

Aggie explained, "So we put in words. One word for every note. Like this"

 **Aggie:** _When you know the notes to sing  
You can sing most anything _(spoken) Together!

 **Aggie, Dusty, Skipper, Sparky, Chug & Dottie**: _When you know the notes to sing  
You can sing most anything_

 _Doe, a deer, a female deer  
Ray, a drop of golden sun  
Me, a name I call myself  
Far, a long, long way to run  
Sew, a needle pulling thread  
La, a note to follow Sew  
Tea, a drink with jam and bread  
That will bring us back to Do_

 **Dusty:** _Do_

 **Chug:** _Re_

 **Sparky:** _Mi_

 **Skipper Riley:** _Fa_

 **Dottie:** _So_

 **Dusty:** _La_

 **Sparky:** _Ti_

 **Aggie:** _Do Do_

 **Sparky:** _Ti_

 **Dusty:** _La_

 **Dottie:** _So_

 **Skipper Riley:** _Fa_

 **Sparky:** _Mi_

 **Chug:** _Re_

 **Dusty:** _Do_

 **Sparky:** _Mi Mi Mi_

 **Dottie:** _So So_

 **Chug:** _Re_

 **Skipper Riley:** _Fa Fa_

 **Dusty:** _La_

 **Sparky:** _Ti Ti_

 **Dusty:** _Do_

 **Sparky:** _Mi Mi Mi_

 **Dottie:** _So So_

 **Chug:** _Re_

 **Skipper Riley:** _Fa Fa_

 **Dusty:** _La_

 **Sparky:** _Ti Ti_

 **Aggie:** _When you know the notes to sing  
You can sing most_

 **Aggie, Dusty, Skipper, Sparky, Chug & Dottie:** _Anything!_

When the six friends danced around the town, all residents heard them sing as they joined them to sing themselves.

 **All** _ **:**_ _Doe, a deer, a female deer  
Ray, a drop of golden sun  
Me, a name I call myself  
Far, a long, long way to run  
Sew, a needle pulling thread  
La, a note to follow Sew  
Tea, a drink with jam and bread  
That will bring us back to_

 **Aggie:** _Do_  
 **Residents of Propwash Junction:** _(So Do)_  
 **Aggie:** _Re_  
 **Residents of Propwash Junction:** _(La Fa )_  
 **Aggie:** _Mi_  
 **Residents of Propwash Junction** : _(Mi Do)_  
 **Aggie:** _Fa_  
 **Residents of Propwash Junction** : _(Re)  
_ **Aggie:** _So_  
 **Residents of Propwash Junction:** _(So Do)_  
 **Aggie:** _La_  
 **Residents of Propwash Junction** : _(La Fa)  
_ **Aggie:** _Ti_  
 **Residents of Propwash Junction:** _(La So Fa Mi Re)_  
 **All:** _Ti Do oh oh Ti Do  
So Do!_

* * *

 **Okay, it's a dumb thing to do that my OC is teaching the characters of Planes to sing, and I never heard them singing, including from my first Planes fanfic. But this is the only idea I have for this chapter.**

 **Do-Re-Mi song doesn't belong to me  
I got this from the movie of Julie Andrews, The Sound of Music. **


	5. Volunteer offer

**READ &REVIEW**

* * *

Aggie seemed to enjoy staying in Propwash Junction, which were only few days. The residents of the town helped her build her very own hangar. Although, the hangar has big space for a human than for a plane, but she loved having her own space and own home than sharing with Dusty's, just like the last time when she first came here and stayed. She had her own human bed, TV, refrigerator, microwave, closet, desk, and anything.

One day, while she was fixing her stuff, she watched the TV as she heard that there will be a race of Wing Around the Globe rally this year. She was so excited. She couldn't wait to watch Dusty racing again. It's been a long time since she never watch him race as she remembered how he won his first race. Aggie left her stuff in a mess and quickly skated out of her hangar to search for Dusty and report this.

When she skated towards the runway, she saw Dusty talking his friends. Aggie hoped he wouldn't if she interrupts his conversation.

"Dusty! Hey, Dusty!" She yelled, skating slowly towards him.

"Oh, hi Aggie. How was the hangar?" Dusty asked.

"It was great! It's like a big house that I lived on my own!" Aggie sighed, thinking about her old Arizona home, "Gosh, I missed Radiator Springs."

"And I'm sure the whole Radiator Springs missed you already," The crop duster gently patted Aggie's head with his wing. "Anyway, what brings you up this morning?"

"Right! That reminds me! Dust, I heard from the TV that there will be a race of Wings Around the Globe this month!" she squealed.

"Really?"

"Yeah! You and your fellow racers are going to race too, right? I just hope that jerky Ripslinger doesn't show up."

"Sorry, Aggie, but he was already disqualified 2 years after you left, and he's still racing. He also tried to keep me out of the race, but I won't allow it."

"That's right! You show that Ripslinger who's boss. I want to ask. Did you win every year since I left?"

"Not really. I gave the other racers a chance to win…, except Rip, of course."

"Ooh. Who are they?"

"Well, there was El Chu in 2010, Bulldog in 2012, Rochelle in 2015, Ishani in 2018…" Dusty sighed dreamingly.

"You still like her, huh?" Aggie guessed.

"Yeah." Dusty smiled.

"Well, she deserved to be forgiven anyway." Aggie said, "She is really pretty. So, are you going to win this year?"

"Since you're here, if I win, it's going to be my 'Welcome home' gift for you." Dusty said.

Aggie blushed as her cheeks turned red, "Oh, Dusty, you. A party is okay, but if you want to win for me, I'll accept it."

Suddenly, a red helicopter came by and landed on the runway with three planes.

"Who is he?" Aggie asked Dusty.

"That's Blade Ranger and his team. They're fire fighters in Piston Peak National Park." Dusty explained.

"Cool!" She squealed.

"Champ, it's great to see again." Blade greeted.

"I'm so glad you're here. I didn't expect you guys to be here." Dusty gently pulled Aggie beside him with his wing, "I like you to meet my human friend, Agatha Galido."

A big yellow plane was surprised as she recognized that name, "Agatha Galido? Agatha Galido!" The plane rolled quickly towards Aggie as Dusty moved aside to avoid the big plane and Aggie fell on her back on the ground when the plane approached her. "The hero of the universe and human racer? Shut the hangar door! I'm your biggest fan! I have seen every single one of your missions when you traveled all over the universe with your team, the Imaginary team. Wow! You're smaller than I thought for a human, but that's okay."

"Thanks." Aggie thanked uncomfortably when meeting this plane for the first time.

"So, what is a universe-famous friendship teacher and heroic winged-human doing here?" The yellow plane asked.

Aggie started to explain, "Well... I'm here because I've been here before and I haven't visited here for 14 years, so I decided to stay to help out some friends..."

"That's so sweet of you! I'm Dipper. That's what everyone calls me, so you can too." Dipper introduced himself

"Okay. Ms. Dipper. It was great to meet you." Since planes don't have hands like hers and the plane's wings are high up her head, Aggie just patted Dipper's hood as greeting, then got up.

"Ripping!"

A voice echoed from the sky as a vehicle with a skid-steer claw landed behind Aggie by parachute, nearly hitting her. The other four vehicles with parachutes landed safely with the others.

"Drip, what the heck is the matter with you? You nearly took scare the wings off of the human!" The yellow small car scolded.

"But Blackout said it was okay to go, dude." Drip protested.

"I did?" a vehicle with a circular blade was confused.

"He did?" The small car inquired.

"Yeah, he was like, 'He's okay to go, dude.'" Drip mocked Blackout's words with his claw.

"I'm sorry to interrupt here," Aggie interrupted the argument. "You guys must be from the Piston Peak that Dusty told me about."

"That's right!" exclaimed Drip.

"Copy that, jefe." Blackout fork bumped with Drip.

The small yellow car circled around Aggie, "Sewing beautiful Vee-Six Valley since 1958. You must be the Agatha Galido, the human visitor. You were never seen or heard for 14 years. We heard you finally returned. I'm Dynamite. This is Blackout, Pinecone, Avalanche...and Evel Kenumbskull over there is Drip"

"Hey, guys. It's really great to meet you all." Aggie waved 'hi' at them, "so, you guys put out fire and saved campers. That's very helpful."

"The one the Lakota call Haokah beats his drum with the wind to make thunder. With thunder comes lightning, and with lightning comes fire," A green helicopter stated.

Aggie paused in silent for a little while as she doesn't understand what the green helicopter just said, then cleared her throat, "Wow, cool quote. Very nice."

"Windlifter, stop scaring our new friend. She just got here since she left our world 14 years ago." Dipper chuckled.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Dusty asked.

"Champ, there was an emergency at Piston Peak, and we need all fire fighters we know, including you." Blade Ranger said

"Oh that's great, Dusty! The race will be in two weeks, so you got time." Aggie said proudly and excitingly.

"Actually, we need you in Piston Peak for the whole month." Blade explained.

"WHOLE MONTH?!" Dusty and Aggie gasped.

"But I have a race next two weeks," said Dusty.

"This emergency is serious, Champ. As a fire fighter, you have to put what you like most aside, and think about those campers who were in trouble!" The helicopter scolded, "I'm sorry, Crophopper, but you have to cancel your race this year."

With this report from Blade Ranger, Dusty sighed in sadness as he realized he couldn't race this year because of his fire fighting job. It's complicated to choose which is important to him; the race which he ever dreamed of, or being a fire fighter to help those in need from the fire. Dusty knew that saving people is more important than race, but this is what he worked for his whole life. He didn't have a choice now.

Aggie saw the expression of Dusty's face right now. He was so sad and depressed that he can't race this year, and maybe Ripslinger will win this time if Dusty will be absent for the race. Aggie knew Dusty has been practicing racing his whole life and finally won the Wings Around the Globe rally, but she also realized saving others' life is more important.

Aggie realized she couldn't just seat and watch Dusty flew to Piston Peak to save campers and watch Ripslinger win in confidence. She has to do something. Of course, sabotaging the race won't work, not even telling the media to cancel it. It won't work like that. It has to be better than that. She thought just few minutes, then she had an idea.

"Dusty, would you come with me for a second?" Aggie asked.

"Of course, Aggie." Dusty replied.

Dusty followed Aggie between to hangars to talk in private.

"What is it, Aggie?" The crop duster asked.

"Dusty, if you can't race this year, What if I'll race for you?" Aggie suggested.

Dusty was shocked. He couldn't believe Aggie volunteered to race for him, even it is around the world, "What?! Aggie, did you hear yourself? You can't race around the world!"

"And why can't I?" She crossed her arms.

"Well, first, you're still new for this."

"I'm 22. I'm the same age as you are on your first race."

"You're still too low to fly."

"So were you! You flew low on your race!"

"You can't fly so long, high, and fast."

"I've been training for flying for 12 years!"

"But you're a human and it's not safe!"

"I have a helmet and I'm allowed to race with racecars before. I can't fly before, but now, I can fly now, and I think I can handle to race in the skies now," Aggie was getting angry about Dusty's reason why she couldn't race, "Dusty, why can't you let me race?!"

Dusty sighed in defeat, "Fine! That truth is… I'm afraid Ripslinger might torture you like what he did to me."

Aggie's anger faded. She realized Dusty was trying to protect her from Ripslinger and he couldn't let him to do Aggie what he did to him. "But Dusty, that won't happen. I won't let him."

"But what if he'll do?" Dusty was now worried, "Rip tortured me because he wanted me out of the race and was afraid of being beat by a crop duster like me. He knew I could win that time. And, to me, I think you could win without breaking a sweat. But he'll do anything to win."

"That's the point, Dusty. I'm joining the race, not just racing just for you, I won't let Rip to win. He needs to learn his lesson that the race is not about winning! I learned that from my first race when McQueen wanted me to race for him. And , most of all, I want to prove to everyone that I can do what you do or anyone else in this world." Aggie explained.

Dusty couldn't let Aggie get hurt herself in the race, but he saw how Aggie grew as an independable woman, and she learned a lot about racing from her past. She won the Piston Cup race for the first time. Now, she wanted to race in the sky. She reminded Dusty of him when he dreamed of racing when he was her age. He sighed, "Well, if that's what you want, then I'll allow you."

"Hooray!" Aggie jumped in excitement.

"But you have to do the trials this week, and if you pass, then you're allowed to race, but if you don't, you won't."

"Alright, Dusty. I'll try."

* * *

Later, when Dusty told the whole town the Aggie will race the Wings Around the Globe, the whole town gasped in horror, and protested about Aggie's decision

"Agatha Galido, the only human, racing like Dusty?!" Leadbottom gasped.

"But she's a human with thin wings! How can she fly and race like a plane if she doesn't have a propeller?" A forklift inquired.

"She can't. That's the problem!" A female plane replied.

"There goes the 'Welcome home' party." A small plane rolled his eyes, "The 'Welcome home' will turn into a funeral, which it will say 'We'll miss you'."

"But I already got my shrine of Aggie in my hangar." Another female plane whined as she showed her hangar is full of Aggie merchandise. It will be a waste if Aggie died.

"Everybody, calm down!" Skipper tried to calm the crowd down.

"Calm down? Skipper, Aggie is just a human. You can't just let her race and kill herself in there." A plane, Brody, protested.

"Brody, we all know Aggie just went back from her 14 years of absence and she's just a young human girl, but we weren't so sure if she can or can't do it when we found out that she can fly now." Skipper then turned to Aggie, "Aggie, I'm not so sure you're ready for this. You just got here, and you want to race for Dusty?"

"Look, I know the race is not important for me, letting Rip win is not important, and taking Dusty's place is not important, but at least give me a chance to prove to you guys that even I'm just a human with wings, I can do some things that you guys do. The Hudson Hornet and Lightning McQueen gave me a chance to race," Aggie explained.

"That's because they race on land, Aggie," Dottie made a point. "We're talking about flying here. You're going to race in the sky. It'll be too risky for you, Aggie."

"But Dusty proved himself that even if he's crop duster, he can do more than what he was built for. For me, I want to prove myself to all of you that even if I'm just a human, I can do more like what you can do, if you just let me." She looked at the residents of Propwash Junction and begged for them with her teary puppy eyes.

Most of the town looked directly at Skipper if he agrees with Aggie's decision.

Honestly, Skipper couldn't decided as he was concern for Aggie' safety. She would be the only racer who wasn't a plane, and it'll be too risky if plane racers fly close to her.

"Come on, Skipper. She can't race yet unless she'll do the trials on the qualifier this weekend," Dusty reminded. "Just give her a chance. Just like what I did."

Realizing Dusty was right, Skipper sighed, "Alright Agatha. If you pass the trials this weekend, you'll race."

"YES!" Aggie shouted in happiness.

"If only she'll pass." A plane whispered to the other as the latter nodded.


	6. Aggie's trials

When weekend came, Aggie, Chug, and Dottie packed up the things they needed for the qualifier at Lincoln Airport.

Aggie put on her backpack, then skated slowly to approach Dusty, who was ready to join his Piston Peak friends. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Dusty?"

"Sorry, Aggie. Duty calls. Besides, you'll do the trials without me," Dusty said.

"I hope so. I'll see you next month."

"And I'll see you in TV."

When the smokejumpers got in the their plane, the planes and helicopters took off the runway, followed by Dusty as his friends waved 'goodbye' at him.

As soon as Dusty's gone, Dottie got in the cart that Chug will drag with him, "Well, we better go or we're gonna be late for the trials."

"You want to take a ride, Aggie?" Chug inquired.

"No thanks. I'll fly." Aggie replied.

As Chug drove out of town with Dottie behind him, Aggie flew and followed her friends.

* * *

They made it to Lincoln Airport in Lincoln, Nebraska. That is where the trials took place.

"I don't know how you talked me into coming to this." Dottie rolled off the cart.

"Come on, Dottie. You agreed to help Dusty, and now, you agreed to help me," Aggie made a point, then looked at the other planes who were sitting in their tents and prepared themselves. "Wow! There are a lot of planes than the last time I'm here."

Suddenly, over the PA, there was a loud and important announcement was heard all over the airport.

"Ladies and gentleplanes. May we have your attention, please?"

"Wait a minute. I recognize that voice," Aggie remembered the voice and announcement that she never heard for 14 years.

"Of course you do," Dottie said.

"Kindly direct your windscreens to the heavens above and give a warm welcome to our special guest," An announcer reported

With that, everyone looked at the sky and noticed that familiar green plane who released green smoke behind him.

"The Prince of Propellers. When he's speeding, he's leading. When he's grinning, he's winning," Another announcer added.

"Oh no, not him!" Aggie growled, recognizing that green plane

The two announcers, Ned and Zed, cheered, "The one and only…"

"Ripslinger!" Ripslinger exclaimed his name as he landed on the runway with fountain fireworks burst behind him and green smoke he released was spreading, "You're caught in the riptide! Thanks for coming out. Who wants a picture?"

When Ripslinger approached some fans with Ned and Zed followed him, Dottie coughed out the smoke from her mouth, and Aggie and Chug kept glaring at him.

"Still using the same smoke all over again," Dottie coughed.

"He's still a big jerk as I remembered!" Aggie said.

"He's always been a jerk, Aggie." The purple mechanic forklift replied.

"Did he win any race during my absence?"

"He did. Just two," Chug answered. "2014 and 2021."

"Last year. The year before I returned." Aggie said as she recalled that this year is 2022, "He's not going to win this year if he had his confidence back."

Later, the announcer, Roper, began to announce the plane contestant through the PA, "Okay, people. This is the last of four time trials being held worldwide. Today's qualifying round is one lap around the pylons. The top five finishers will qualify for the Wings Around the Globe Rally!"

While doing the trials, some planes have crashed, some have engine failure, and some didn't make it in the top 5. It was a long day for everyone in the airport.

When Aggie is ready for her turn, Chug and Dottie applied medium amount of pixie dust on her wings, like adding fuel on a plane or a car.

"It's nice that your fairy sisters and their guardians gave you a big bag of pixie dust for your stay here," Dottie complimented.

"Actually, Tinkerbell and Tankerblush asked help from their friends, Terence, the dust-keeper fairy, and his guardian, Terencia, to give me some pixie dust for a human-sized wings, like mine. So, they broke the rule to give me enough dust for my wings," Aggie explained. "I kept my left over dust in good use, like what I brought here, bringing some new ones too."

When Aggie finished explaining, Chug and Dottie finished filling her wings with the dust.

"Fueled and you're ready to go, girl." Chug said.

"Just to clarify to you. This is not a fuel," The human chuckled.

Then, a forklift approached them, "Okay, bud, you're up."

"Good luck out there, Ags," Dottie told her. "If Dusty did it, you can do it."

"Thanks, Dottie." Aggie smiled

"It's been a wonderful day here, and we're down to our last competitor," Roper announced as he read the list of competitor. "This is it. From Propwash Junction, and… the human visitor, Agatha Galido!"

Most of the planes and other vehicles gasped in disbelief as they found out that the winged human who came in their world back in 2006, and disappeared 14 years, until returned two months ago, was going to race by flying.

"Man, what's going on here? Is everybody getting to fly today or drive? Man, you never flew the last time you're here. Now, you know you race on land, not in air." Roper started to insult her.

Aggie tried to ignore the insult. She already got use to be insulted from her world as she rolled to the runway.

Ripslinger, Ned and Zed watched the other planes flying today, but they didn't expect a winged-human will race today.

"You have got to be kidding me. That human's going to race? In the sky?" Ripslinger rolled his eyes, and thought a human race by flying is ridiculous.

"Seriously, without a propeller?" Ned chuckled.

"Maybe she'll races that same leaky old fuel truck with that crop duster." Zed added.

"Who are you calling leaky? You've said that 14 years ago, and I'll leak you for real, this time!" Chug glared at the twin place, pointing his crane arm at them."

"Don't lower yourself to their level, like I told you," Dottie reminded him, then turned to Aggie. "Go on, Aggie. You can do it!"

With Dottie cheering for her, Aggie proceeded to roll on the runway as other planes laughed at her and insulted her. They were the same insults the Dusty received from them. But, like Dusty, she kept ignoring them, until the voices were very loud for her to resist. She closed her eyes, and extended both her arms on the sides to make them stop insulting her.

It worked though. They stopped.

Aggie's confidence grew stronger than before for the last 14 years, and this time, insults won't stop her. "You thought I'm the same human girl I was back then. Not anymore!" She pushed a button to lower down the goggles of the helmet on her face to protect her eyes from dust and dirt. She started to rolled fast on the runway, like she was racing on the race track, flapped her wings, ready to take off.

"Go, Agster!" Chug cheered.

"It's going to be a tall order for him to knock Fonzarelli out of fifth place. And she's off," Roper announced through the PA as Aggie took off.

Aggie flew through giant pylons and did the same tricks as the other planes and Dusty did. Horizontal, vertical, and so on. Unlike planes that left white smoke behind, Aggie left white ray and small amount of pixie dust behind when she flew. She made the last trick by doing the 270 degree high-G turn, until slowly landed back to the runway. Ripslinger was shock at this when he realized it was the like the same thing that Dusty did on the trials. Rip feared that Aggie might be Dusty's replacement or more than that.

"Oh, yes! What a finish! Now, that's what you call flying!"

"Way to go, Agster!" The fuel truck cheered once again as Aggie panted from flying.

"Okay. Agatha Galido, the official time is…" When Roper announced the results, the board showed Aggie's time is 1:15.45, moving her name in 4th place. "! minutes and 15.45 secondsWow! I can't believe it myself! The famous human racer on the racetrack got into 4th place! Congratulations!"

Even Chug, Dottie, and Aggie didn't believe it either! They expected to be in 5th, but 4th is too much, but Ripslinger expected her to be in 6th, but it already happened! The flying human is in!

"I'm in?!" Aggie whispered in disbelief, then shouted happily. "I can't believe it! I'm in!" She jumped up and down excitingly.

"I knew you could do it." Dottie winked.

When Rip watched the human jumping in happiness, he started to dislike her as she reminded him of Dusty.

"Wow! That human is fast! Not just on the race track, but in air!" Ned complimented.

"No kidding! She's as better as that crop duster!" Zed added.

"Shut up, idiots!" Ripslinger yelled, "That's it! We're out of here! Let's just hope she's as low as that farmboy. Those two deserve together as a flying team anyway."

When Rip, Ned, and Zed took off the runway and left the airport, Aggie noticed the three planes go, and was suspicious that the selfish plane saw her as the new future winner, which he didn't took it well. Aggie knew the Ripslinger would plan or do something to keep her out of the race. She has to prepare and be careful for what might happen in the race. She just needed help.

* * *

 **Oh, well! This is it! Aggie's in for the Wings Around the Globe Rally! She's in!**

 **REVIEW!**


	7. Aggie's flying training

When Chug, Dottie, and Aggie drove back to Propwash, the fuel truck carried the human girl on his head. When they reached the town, Chug shouted the whole town about Aggie's trial result.

"She's in!" Chug whistled to call the whole town. "You're never going to believe this. She's in! Aggie's in the race!"

The residents of the town approached Aggie to congratulate her

"Man, it's going to be cool. You're going to cross oceans thousands of miles wide." Chug said excitingly, "Freezing your rudder off one day..."

"And burning it off the next!" Sparky added.

"Freaking hurricanes. "

"Cyclones!"

"Typhoons!"

"Monsoons!"

"Tornadoes!"

"Sandstorms!"

"Gale force winds!"

When Aggie heard about those natural calamities and secret obstacles that I flyer should face, she knew she couldn't pass through those things. It would be so dangerous as she secretly got scared. She needed help.

* * *

Aggie went to Dusty's hangar and studied that map of the world with the flight path of the planes take on the race. Her study was interrupted when she heard a familiar voice outside the hangar.

"Bad idea." Skipper entered the hangar with Sparky behind him, "You'll end up a tomato juice on the side of a mountain with your corpse crumbled on the street."

"Wait, what makes you say that?" Aggie asked.

"You're going up against the plane racers in the world. And some of them don't even finish," the plane warned, "Your flight is too buggy and fluttered like a bug."

"Yeah. But you did see me flying, remember?" The human reminded.

"Yes, but you don't fly like a plane. You need to be tighter getting in and out of your knife-edge."

"Okay," She pulled out a notebook and listed down what Skipper had said.

"Any extra control input costs you speed and seconds," He continued.

"So, you think I'm overcorrecting?"

"Absolutely. Rookie mistake."

"Are you teaching me right now?"

"No! I'm telling you to forget all this racing malarkey. You should be flying a lifeless plane than flying yourself! You're not a plane, you're a human! Born with wings!"

"I know, okay?!" Aggie didn't to raise her voice, but she's been hearing those phrases during her stay, "Ever since I first visited here, I want to fly like planes because I have wings. When I unexpectedly met my fairy sisters from Pixie Hollow, they promised they'll give me flying lessons until I became an expert. I imagined that I became a flying racer. And since I finally returned here, I only wished that I can race by flying. I want to be like Dusty, keep trying and trying until he dreams finally came true. I want to be like you, expert in flying. You took just one mission and failed, but you survived and became honest with everyone. I just want to prove to everyone that maybe, just maybe, I can do more than being a regular human." She finally took all of her breath out, and inhaled some more air to sigh, "Oh, just forget it. You wouldn't understand a human dreamer like me." She looked up to Skipper with puppy eyes.

Skipper still refuse to help Aggie, but she reminded him of Dusty when he first asked him train him, except aggie puppy eyes and used them to convince Skipper to help her. He couldn't resist those sad eyes. "Ugh! 0500, tomorrow. Don't be late."

Aggie blinked as her puppy eyes stopped and was confused, "Wait. 0500? You mean…"

"Yeah, 5:00 a.m." Sparky cleared the statement.

When Aggie realized Skipper agreed to train her, she squealed in happiness and excitement.

* * *

The next morning, Aggie did some flying warm ups above the cornfield, while Skipper watched her near his hangar and Sparky cleaned up his binoculars.

Before 5am, Aggie called up her fairy sisters and their guardians for some help and told them to bring some Pixie dust as fuel for her wings for the training. Tinkerbell, Tankerblush, Periwinkle, and Perawankle came to their sister's world she visited and watched her flying around the field. As a winter fairy and guardianfairy, Periwinkle and Perawankle couldn't survive the warm, so they have their own personal flurry (a cloud with snow) above their heads and followed them wherever they go.

"Sparky, binoculars." Skipper commanded as Sparky clipped the binoculars on one of Skipper's wing as he used it to watch Aggie from afar.

"That's a very clean cloth you've got there." Tinkerbell noticed, "What do you use? Some kind of shiny cleaning thing?"

"Oh, no, it's a special microfiber cloth." Sparky explained.

"Ah. Microfiber, huh?" Tankerblush looked at the cloth.

"Yeah, lint-free, scratch-free. I'll get you some." The forklift added.

During her flight, Aggie heard Sparky talking to her sisters through the earphone in her helmet.

Sparky continued talking to the fairy girls. "I got an ex-Navy buddy who sells them to me wholesale. I helped him set up his web..."

"Knock it off!" Skipper yelled as Sparky and the fairies stop talking and kept still, "We got a lot of work to do."

"I'll hook you girls up." Sparky whispered.

"Thanks." Periwinkle replied.

"All right, Aggie, remember this. It ain't how fast you fly, it's how you fly fast." Skipper told her.

"Roger that," Aggie replied.

"Show me what you got."

"Okay. Watch this!" Aggie did the ups and downs above few groups of trees.

"Great, you can go up and down. What else? Show me your turns."

"Here we go!" She made turns between tree with her white ray behind created snake-like path.

"You think that was good? That stunk!" Skipper complimented. "Knife-edge those elm trees. Keep your head up!"

"Hey, Skip." Sparky interrupted as he pointed up.

Skipper called Aggie back on the mic, "You want speed, right?"

"Yeah." Aggie replied.

"Serious, bolt-rattling speed?"

"Of course."

"Then look up." He told her as Aggie looked up on the sky, seeing the clouds, which they looked like trails or street. "Do you see those clouds? The highway in the sky. Tailwinds like nothing you've ever flown." Skipper noticed Aggie is still looking at the sky without making a move. "What are you waiting for? Come on, fly up!"

As Aggie obeyed, she flew up towards the clouds. As she flew closer and farther from the ground, she got a chance to glance down. Aggie realized she was way to high than she thought. She couldn't fly much further anymore as she slowly flew down.

Skipper, Sparky, Chug, and the fairies noticed Aggie is falling or flying down slowly.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Skipper removed his binoculars. He was suspicious that something is wrong about Aggie.

* * *

When she landed on the runway, Aggie panted and shivered in fear as she tried herself to relax.

Skipper, Sparky, Chug, and the fairies met up with Aggie on the runway as the plane approached her to ask, "What just happened up there?"

"Huh? I'm... I'm out of dust." Aggie lied.

"Do you think I have amnesia about you after 14 years of your absence?"

"No, no. It's a long story…"

"I got time."

"Uh... Okay, well, um," Aggie started to explain with sweat on her forehead. "you know, I feel like I was having some problems with my wings. They're a little bendy..."

"You do remember that the Jolly Wrenches have a motto, Volo Pro Veritas. It means 'I fly for truth.'" Skipper reminded, "Clearly, you're not as honest as I thought."

Aggie tried to explain, but she was too ashamed of it, and grasped her arm.

"Sparky, push me back to the hangar." Skipper requested as Sparky pushed him gently off the runway.

Aggie was afraid of explaining the real reason why she flew back on the runway, but she hated lying and hated keeping secrets. Then, confessed, "I'm still afraid of heights!"

The vehicles and the fairies startled and surprised. Sparky turned Skipper around to face a feared Aggie.

"But… you can fly now." Chug said.

"I'm still a human." Said Aggie. "I've never flown that high."

"Are you kidding me?" Skipper rolled his eyes, "When you were 8, you're scared of heights. Then, 14 years later, you're still scared and you want to race around the world?"

"Uh, Skip, during the attack of Tujunga Harbor, why, even the P-38s had trouble at high altitudes." Sparky explained.

"Well, they didn't have to fly over the Himalayas, did they?" Skipper added.

"I'll still fly a little higher than Dusty, but lower than the other planes." Aggie replied.

"And after the war, those 38s went on to win races." Sparky continued.

"I don't actually live here, so Is that true?" Periwinkle asked.

"Yeah, true. Like in the Cleveland race of '46." The forklift answered.

"For real?" Perawankle inquired.

"Wait, it gets better. In '49, the P-38 Sky Ranger averaged 337 miles per hour."

"Wait, 337?" Tinkerbell repeated.

"Well, actually 337.4, but they round it down in the record books."

"Why would you do that?" Tankerblush asked.

"Some people just have no respect for decimal points."

"Tell me about it. No one liked math." Tinkerbell crossed her arms.

"Why couldn't they round it up?" Perawankle questioned

"It's because…" Sparky was about to answer that question.

"All right, all right!" Skipper cut them off, then turned to Aggie. "So, you're a flat-hatter like Dusty. We'll work on that. But for now let's see if we can turn low and buggy into low and fast."

"Roger that." Aggie saluted.

* * *

At Skipper's hangar, Sparky showed a canvas with illustrations of Skipper's flying lessons.

"It'll go like this." Skipper started as Sparky showed the illustrations, "The flag marks the start line. Across the cornfield, three silos are waiting for you. Slalom those with a radial-G pass."

"A radial-G pass. Got it!" Aggie nodded.

Skipper continued, "Once you get to the trees, go to your optimal rate of climb to about 500 feet. Roll inverted and extend, trading altitude for air speed, and dive toward the finish line."

"Okay."

"You string all that together, you might have a chance to beat him. Dusty will be your competitor, if only he's here right now."

"If not Dusty, who am I racing?" The human asked.

A passenger plane flew in the air as Aggie followed him above the cornfield

"Here he comes. Remember him? He's a twin commuter pushing about 1500 horsepower." Skipper said.

"Um, I'm going to race his shadow, right?" Aggie guessed.

"Obviously. Beat it to the water tower. Let's do this!"

When Aggie got started, she turned every silo, but skipped the fake planes, made by hay, to avoid them.

"Her turns are terrible." Skipper commented.

"Yeah." Chug agreed.

"We don't fly like that in Pixie Hollow." Tinkerbell said.

"Let's go, Agatha. Faster. You're falling behind." Skipper told her as Aggie tried to catch with the shadow, but it already hit the finish line, "Never mind, you already lost."

"Darn it!" Aggie groaned in frustration.

Later, they headed at Aggie's hangar to discuss more about Aggie['s skills and speed.

Periwinkle had a canvas of improving Aggie's speed.

"So, we can increase power or…" She flipped the page, showing a drawing of Aggie, "…we can decrease drag." The frost fairy tore the legs of Aggie drawing.

Aggie was scared as she thought they're going to rip her legs off or remove her roller skates, "Definitely increase power."

With that, the fairies massaged Aggie's wings with pixie dust.

"More pixie dust means more speed." Tankerblush said.

The next day, when Chug measured Aggie's speed, it's 230, but Skipper thought it's still slow for her.

Aggie made the radial-G turn all over again day and night because she skipped the fake planes again.

One day, it's a rainy day.

"Come on, girl, if you want to be fast, we have to keep practicing." Skipper told her.

Aggie discovered the rain started to pour, "Umm, it's raining."

"So?" The plane asked.

"I… I can't fly in the rain. My wings will be wet, and my wings won't work when they're wet." She explained.

The Corsair rolled his eyes, "Are you kidding me right now?!"

Moments later, Aggie pulled her spell book from under her bed, and placed it on a desk to show it to Chug, Dottie, Skipper, and Sparky.

"My great-great-great-grandmother, Gummy Gums Besares, created a spell that can make a protective bubble from the rain, so she wouldn't need an umbrella, but it'll only last for 24 hours." Aggie read her ancestor's spell.

"Then, what are you waiting for? Do the spell already." Sparky said excitingly.

"Actually, it's not a spell, it's a substance that should be created with the given ingredients in the book," Aggie explained, "Anyone here who is good with chemicals and mixing."

"I'll do it." Dottie volunteered, "I'm not just a mechanic. I'm also a chemist. I might mix up the chemical you need."

"Thanks, Dottie." Aggie thanked.

"No probs, Aggie. Now, what chemicals do we need?"

"Actually, they're no chemicals. They're just random ingredients. They need to be put in a boiling hot water."

Minutes later, Dottie brought back a casserole pot of hot boiling water, and placed it under a rug.

"Now, what?" She asked.

Aggie read her spell book as she raised her wandstaff to poof up the ingredients, "Let's see. We need 15 bubblegum bars, 30 gumballs, gumamela leaves, jalapenos, glue, honey, a cup of flour, four bars of soap, laundry powder, a bone, and a dozen of acorns."

With all the ingredients they need, they put them all in a boiling water. Dottie mixed them up with a wooden spoon. After the stirring is complete, Dottie slowly scooped up the water with a vial.

"What should we do now?" Dottie inquired.

"It says here, you only need few drops to make it work," Sparky read the book.

"Well, in my case, few drops on my wings." Aggie said.

"I got it." Perawankle volunteered as she used a dropper to collect the water from the vial dropped few drops on Aggie's wings.

"Did it work?" Chug questioned.

"Only one way to find out." Aggie stepped outside her hangar, and let the rain touch her wings. When drops of water touched her wings, two pink glowing oval appeared around her wings. "It worked!"

"Try to fly then!" Tankerblush exclaimed.

Aggie flapped her wings, then fluttered in the air without having her wings wet and didn't bother her a all.

"I can fly in the rain! Weeeee!" Aggie laughed.

"GREAT! Now, let's get back to training!" Skipper ordered.

During the training, aggie tried to beat the shadow, but only few seconds behind, which improved than the previous ones.

With all the lessons Aggie needed from Skipper and more pixie dust from the fairies for more speed, she used them all for the final day of training.

She used the radial-G to get pass the fake planes. On the fields of the tractors, when Aggie flew pass them, the tractors did not just trip, but she left a small trail of fire behind. She made climb about 500 ft, and dived down, where she sped up and flew pass the plane's shadow, crossed the finish line first. According to Chug's speed meter, he speed increased to 316.

"Ballistic!" Chug cheered .

"She kicked Aston Martins out there!" Sparky added.

"She's ready." Skipper nodded.

* * *

At Aggie's hangar, with new technology coming, which it didn't exist yet back in 2008, Aggie's white dress was printed with Skipper's squadron insignia.

Aggie got her dress and wore it as she saw herself in the mirror with her printed dress, Wow! The piston and cross-wrenches. Your squadron insignia."

"You've earned it as much as Dusty did." Skipper smiled, "Now, listen. When the race starts and all those planes take off, it'll stir up a bunch of swirlies just like the Wrenches ran into in the Battle of Airway."

"Roger that." Aggie saluted, "I wish you were coming with me, Skip. I'm still a little scared."

"Just radio back when you get to the check points. I'll be your wingman from here."

"Volo Pro Veritas, right?"

"Volo Pro Veritas."

"Kick some tail there, girl." Chug said.

"We're all proud of you." Dottie added.

"Have fun and be careful out there, sis." Tinkerbell almost cried.

"When we get back to the HQ, we'll tell the whole team and your parents about your race." Periwinkle told Aggie, "Good luck out there."

"Whoo-hoo! Go Agster!" Sparky cheered.

* * *

 **This chapter crossover with fairy characters, Tinkerbell, her sister, Periwinkle, and my OCs, Tankerblush, Tinkerbell's guardian, and her sister, Perawankle, Periwinkle's guardian.**

 **I got the ingredients of the "Protective bubble" from the real materials of making bubbles: Gumamela leavss and soap. Bubble gums and gumballs are just additional. I also got the rest of the ingredients from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode "Bubble Trouble".**


	8. Meet the other planes

Aggie flew all the way to New York City, where the race will start the next day.

She saw how beautiful New York City is. It's as the same as the other New Yorks in other worlds.

"Break, break. Air racer number 1.5, Air racer number 1.5. Do you read? Kennedy approach, over."

Aggie heard a voice coming from nowhere until she realized it was her radio in her helmet. She didn't know what to say as she got nervous to talk to stranger or someone who she haven't know, "Uh… I'm Agatha Galido. The flying human. Human with wings. I'm looking for JFK airport."

The voice from the radio replied back to her, "Galido 1.5, you are supposed to be on the Carnice visual. Turn further left, heading 1-9-5. Maintain 1,000 feet. Intercept the 22 right localizer. You are cleared for the ILS 22, right approach."

"Okay." She said

"Heavy is sectored in behind you." The tower controller continued

"Uh, run that by me one more time." Aggie asked.

"Turn further left, heading 1-9-5. Maintain 1,000..."

"Never mind. I got it."

Aggie finally and carefully landed on the runway, "Wow! Check out the runway! Nice! Feels like a racetrack."

The tower controller called her again, "Galido 1.5, you passed Foxtrot. Turn left onto Charlie. Hold short at 22."

Aggie was confused as she didn't notice an approaching airplane was about to land behind her, "Wait, I don't understand what you're saying…"

"GET OFF THE RUNWAY!"

Aggie turned her head up to see a plane landed above her. She skated off the runway and ended up towards an airport, where the airplanes were dragged towards the runway by the small airport trucks. She tried to find the pit row, but she got lost.

"Excuse me. I'm lost and I'm looking for pit row." She asked the airport truck.

The truck answered, "The pits? Oh, yeah, that's easy. You want to go down this way toward the fire station. Then taxiway alpha forks off to the left. But don't go that way. You want to veer right. And if you get to the orange barrels, you went too far. So..."

"Just go straight ahead and to the right." The airplane specifically replied the winged human.

"Great, thanks. Hey, nice paint job, by the way." Aggie commented before skating away.

"Well, thank you! I'm kind of proud of it." The airport truck chuckled.

"I think she was talking to me." The airplane corrected him.

Aggie made it to the pit row, where Roper was waiting at the entrance for the racers, including Aggie.

"Oh. Well, looky who's here. The famous human of this world." He greeted in his own way, "Miss your home town?"

"It was not actually my home town, but…" Aggie corrected him.

Roper cut her off, "I don't. Just about blocked that memory out of my mind. Your tent's the last one on the left with a sleeping bag fit for a human. Just for you. Go!"

"Thanks." Aggie rolled in the pits. She looked around the place, seeing some new racers that she never knew before. She also saw some famous racers in each country. She also noticed Bulldog, "Wow! You're Bulldog! From the European Cup!"

"Well, hello there, young human lady." Bulldog greeted her, "How did you know about me?"

"Dusty Crophopper told me about you!" Aggie said excitingly.

"Ah, Dusty Crophopper. That crop duster. Good lad he was. And you must the human who came here long time ago, disappeared for 14 years, and you finally returned. I didn't have a chance to welcome you back, so I have to say to you, Welcome back." The British plane said.

"Thanks. Hey, Dusty told me that you do this unbelievable high-G vertical turn. How did you do that?"

"Well, let me tell you. In fact, why don't I tell you all my racing secrets?"

"Sure. Would you?"

"No. Look, I don't know how things work in the backwater from which you hail, madam, but this is a competition. Every plane for himself! Goodbye."

"Yeah, sure," Aggie rolled her eyes and skated away from Bulldog. She hated it when people wanted everything for themselves, meaning of selfishness. The opposite of Generousity, one of the element of Friendship that she and her team represented. She sometimes dislikes British men because of being fancy. "Fancy men."

When she skated away, Aggie was distracted when she noticed a yellow Indian plane as she accidentally tripped off a pyramid of cans. She was ashamed that the Indian plane saw her fell onto the cans as she got up, rubbed her butt when she felt a pain when she fell, and used her telekinesis to arrange the cans back into a pyramid, "Sorry about that. I didn't see where I was going. I'll fix that. Well, I am sorry you had to see that."

"Are you all right?" the yellow plane asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Aggie replied, "Hey, I know you! You are Pan-Asian Champion and Mumbai Cup record holder, Ishani. Dusty told me so much about you."

Ishani chuckled for the humans bubbly personality, "Most people call me just 'Ishani. You also must be the friendly human who disappeared 14 years ago."'

"Yeah, and I'm back here. I'm Agatha Galido. Just call me 'Aggie. Everybody call me Aggie, because I'm cute."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. 'cute' Aggie," Ishani smiled before rolling away to find her tent.

"Nice to meet you, too," Aggie waved, and then stared at the Ishani's propeller, "Wow, cool propeller. I wish I had one of those." Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice on a stage. She knew it was the same jerky Ripslinger. She skated towards the stage with a stubborn look on her face.

"Hey, look who made it! It's the flying human." Ripslinger laughed.

"Hi, Rip." Aggie growled, trying to hide her anger on him.

"Hey. You know, having you here is a nice flying-human-interest story. A human visitor makes it to the big time."

"Yes, of course!"

"But tragically crashes on takeoff."

"What was that suppose to mean?!"

"Wings Around The Globe winner, Ripslinger, eulogizes the unknown stars and scatters his debris all over abyss of space. Ratings will be through the roof! Good luck"

"Sure, whatever!" Aggie turned and skate away to find her tent.

When Aggie's not looking at him, Rip murmured quietly, "Human girl."

Aggie barely heard him, "What was that?!"

The bad moments interrupted when a Mexican plane called everybody's attention, " _Atención señor y señorita!_ "

"Oh no. It's El Cuckoo-cabra again." Bulldog rolled his eyes, chuckling with his forklifts.

"The hero of the people has arrived." The Mexican plane laughed, but no one responded, except one.

"Hey, you're El Chupacabra! The indoor racing champion of all Mexico!" Aggie pointed him.

"And numero uno recording artist, telenovela star and romance novelist." El Chupacabra approached the winged human, "Hey, I know you. You're Dusty's human companion 14 years ago.

"Yeah. I went back to my home world and never came here for 14 years…, until now," Aggie replied. "Dusty told me a story about you and him, racing and helping each other."

"I am flattered, _humano pequeño_. You have done many of these long distance rallies, yes?"

"No, this is my first one."

Well, this is my 14th, but 14th is closer to first! We will have many adventures, you and I. We will laugh, we will cry, we will dance!"

Aggie startled and blushed in disgust when El Chupacabra said that the two of them will dance.

"Probably not with each other." El Chupacabra added.

Aggie was relaxed, "Oh, of course."

"I will see you in the skies, nuevo amiga." The Mexican plane whooped as Aggie enjoyed watching doing his thing.


	9. First leg

"Race fans, it's that time of year again. Welcome to the Wings Around The Globe," A blue car reporter announced in TV. "Hello, I'm Brent Mustangburger, and this is the flagship event of the world's fastest sport where only the best of the best compete. Each leg brings a new challenge, testing agility, navigation and endurance. But when it's all said and done, speed is the name of the game. Our very own Colin Cowling is standing by live from JFK airport with the best seat in the house. How's the view, big guy?"

A red blimp, Colin Cowling, reported, "Brent, the scene below me is absolutely electric. As you know, we have racers from all over the world, here. But the real story should be who's coming in second to current defending champ, Ripslinger, who is seeking to become the second-time winner in the Wings Around The Globe. The racers are making their way to the runway."

At Propwash Junction., in Dusty's hangar, Skipper, Sparky, Chug, and Dottie were watching the show, and saw the racers were dragged to the runway be forklifts, except Aggie, who was only following the other racers out to the runway, trying to avoid the flash cameras hitting her eyes.

"It's Aggie!" exclaimed Dottie

Chug dragged out of Aggie merchandise, just like some with Dusty, All right, everybody, get your Aggie bobbleheads. Your oven mitts, hats, bumper stickers, and I also ordered a thousand commemorative whistles," He then asked Sparky, "Hey, you think you can help me set up a website? But Aggie's website this time."

"Does a humming plane bite?" Sparky asked.

"Well, not if you give it some honey on a humming plane feeder nicely," Chug answered as they both laughed.

In Radiator Springs, Mater was watching TV in his garage, where he watched Wing Around the Globe, and spotted Aggie there.

He gasped in excitement and drove out of his garage to call the whole town, "Hey, fellers, Aggie's in TV!"

Most of them didn't believe him as they thought he missed Aggie so much, he started seeing her in his mind.

"Mater, Aggie can't be on TV. She's in Propwash Junction." McQueen said.

"I know you missed Aggie, Mater. We all do. But we should be happy for her that she had a chance to make up with her friends in Propwash," Sally Carrera added. "Just keep watch a little TV."

Mater was quite upset that no one believed him, but he went back to his garage to watch the TV again to see Aggie.

Aggie blinked her eyes whenever the light flashed in front of her. She was quite nervous and scared at first, but she has to be brave on her first air race.

Brent continued the report "One-hundred and thirty-six nations compete. Twenty planes and one non-plane selected. Folks, a step onto this field, is a step into history."

When the racers reached outside, the runway was rained with confetti and lots of audience and fans cheered for their favorite racers.

"Holy Rabies!" Aggie exclaimed as she looked around. There are lots of vehicles cheering.

"And for the first time ever, folks, we have a human in the race," Brent added. "Not just any human. It's the famous human we've ever known. The only human with wings, Agatha Galido."

"Agatha Galido? The human?" One of the viewers gasped in disbelief.

"Well, she's gonna die." Another viewer relaxed as she sipped a mug of oil.

Back in Radiator Springs, Mater's TV was so loud, the whole town heard the news about Aggie joining the Wing Around The Globe.

"What?!"

The whole town rushed at Mater's place where they can see the TV, seeing Aggie rolled towards the runway outside.

"It's Aggie!" Luigi exclaimed.

"What is she doing there?" Ramone inquired.

"She's gonna get herself killed, man." Fillmore said.

"Oh, she's going to," Doc growled in worry. "I'm going to New York to stop her." He reversed and was about drove out of town.

"Oh, come on, Doc. Let her be." McQueen said.

"She'll crash if we don't stop her. She's the only human amongst the racers!" Argued Doc.

"Well, you crashed on the race track. I think Aggie will be fine. She knows how to fly now."

"If you're right, kid, I still want to talk to her."

At C.H.R.O.M.E., the agents, employers, and employees watched the beginning of the race on TV, where they noticed one of their allies is in the race.

Baldwin Reyes, leader of C.H.R.O.M.E., was also watched the show as he called two of his best spies via radio, "Agent McMissile, Agent, Shiftwell, would you come over here?"

Finn and Holley drove through the crowd of their fellow agents when they were distracted of watching TV.

"What is it, Sir?" Finn asked.

Baldwin replied, "One of our recruits just joined the Wings Around the Globe rally."

"We don't have plane recruits," Holley said.

""Not planes, a human with wings."

"What?!" Finn and Holley gasped in surprise as they turned to the TV to see Aggie with the racers.

"What is Aggie in there? Didn't she know she'll hurt herself?" Holley was worried.

Finn was worried too. It was risky for Aggie to fly around the world, even for a human. "Sir, could you excuse me and Agent Shiftwell for a moment?"

"Since you don't reserved mission, so you two can go," Baldwin nodded.

Finn left the crowd as Holley followed him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Call Siddeley. we'll go back to Propwash Junction," Finn replied. "I'll have a word with Aggie when she at the checkpoints."

Back in New York, with lots of cheers were shouted, most of the cheers are for Ripslinger, who felt proud that he got his fame back.

When the planes settled on the runway, Aggie called El Chupacabra with a 'psst'.

"Hey, did Rip win last year?"

" _Si_ , he did." El Chu replied.

"And he thought he's going to win again this year?" Aggie added a question.

"Since Dusty is absent for this year and thinks you're slower than him, Rip thinks he's going to win this year.

Aggie rolled her eyes, "Not if I could help it!" Then, she looked at the fans on the breaches, "Look at this crowd, huh?

"Stay focused, _amiga_. Don't let anything distract you." The Mexican plane instructed until he spotted a pink plane, who was his girlfriend. He can't remove his eyes from her.

"Who are you looking at?" asked Aggie, until she looked at who El Chu was looking at. "Oh, that's Rochelle! Your girlfriend, right? The Canadian rally champ?"

"She is still like an angel, sent from heaven. Like a sunrise after a lifetime of darkness."

"Like a sweet caterpillar that becomes a butterfly from a rotten apple."

El Chu didn't get Aggie's metaphor as he commented, "This is not your thing, my friend."

"You're right. It's not really my thing. I'm not good at this," Aggie admitted. "Just trying to relate your sentence here.

"All right, racers, Start your engines!"

When they heard that signal, the planes revved their engines and their started their propellers. Meanwhile, since Aggie wasn't a plane, doesn't have an engine or propeller, she pulled down her visor to protect her eyes from dust, and flapped her wings.

"Seven legs, over 31,000 kilometers, the world's highest mountains, and the deepest oceans all stand before them just waiting to be conquered by the right competitor. All the preparation. It all comes down to this moment. One of these planes is about to fly off into the pages of sports history, and become a champion."

Aggie took a deep breath and exhaled to release her fear away as she waited for the green flag to go down. She kept her shielded eyes on the green flag until…

"Go!" The flag is down.

"And we are under way!" The reporter car announced the take off.

The planes made a long roll on the runway with Aggie following, until they took off near the end of the runway.

With Aggie at the last, she felt some swirlies around her, so she kept herself balance and kept flying, trying to stay focus on the race.

"Our first stage is a whopper. A dead sprint across the North Atlantic," Brent said.

"That's right, Brent. This is how it works, folks. The winner of the leg today is the first to take off tomorrow." Colin added.

While the planes flew above the cloud, Aggie stayed below but not too close on the ocean. She didn't want to be surprise by deadly sea creatures like sharks, krakens, and other thing to stop her. When she got close to Iceland, she noticed lots of icebergs, so she flew a little more high to avoid get crushed. She was a few feet higher than Dusty, so she can make it. When she got closer, she was caught up on a blizzard. Luckily, before the race, Aggie put some protective bubble formula on her wings to protect them from getting wet or getting cold, and she brought a thick jacket with her, just in case. She wore it before she was caught in a blizzard. Aggie tried her best to fly through the blizzard, no matter how cold she felt now.

* * *

All planes arrived in Iceland, where they stayed in a hotel to keep themselves warm in the cold.

Aggie was the last one to arrive with her body covered with snow, ice, and icicles. She shivered in coldness as she slowly rolled inside to find her resting spot. Fortunately, no one laughed at her, except for Ripslinger, Ned, and Zed.

"Hey, look who's finally here! It's that low-flying human girl!" Zed chuckled.

"You do know this is a race, right?" Ripslinger teased, "You kinda reminded me of farm boy."

Ned and Zed laughed with him.

"Good one, boss," Zed complimented

Aggie ignored them and quickly tried to find a warm spot before she was going to get sick.

She finally found her warm spot as she drank a mug with hot coco with small marshmallows. Luckily, the employees of the hotel offered her a pillow and warm blanket to keep herself warm. As she drank her hot coco, she heard Chug's voice from the radio.

"This is Propwash Junction to Agatha Galido."

Aggie pushed a button and replied on the microphone, I heard you, Chug."

"So what's it like racing with the planes, Agster?" Chug asked.

"Well, my wings nearly froze solid, but the bubble protected them, I had icicles hanging on my nose, and I nearly turned into an ice by the strong blizzard," Aggie replied.

"Awesome!" The fuel truck was happy for her.

"Yeah, 'awesome' is not quite the word that I would use to describe a gruesome near-death experience, and this isn't my first near-death experience! I almost died in any way!"

"You hang in there, girl buddy. There's nothing better than dying while doing what you dream most."

Dottie sighed, "That's gonna make her feel a lot better."

"Aggie, just like when the Jolly Wrenches were up in the Aleutians, the air down close to the sea has more moisture, which is why you took on ice. You gotta try to fly higher next time," Skipper said.

"Oh, great." Aggie groaned.

Skipper continued, "The good news is tomorrow's leg goes through the Bavarian obstacle course. It's all about agility, so it's your chance to move up. And remember, it's not speed that wins races, it's skill."

"I hope you'll relax in that leg."

Aggie had her eyes widened as she recognized that voice. It's not from one of the residents of Propwash Junction, but one of the residents of Radiator Springs.

Aggie quickly spoke on the microphone, "Doc, I can explain! But first, how did you know about this?!"

"You do realize we have TV in Radiator Springs. Mater watched you and told us that you're in TV. We didn't believe him at first, until we saw you for ourselves," Doc explained.

"Alright, Doc, Let me explain…"

"No need. Skipper Riley told us everything. He trained you, and Chug and Dottie told us you pass the trials."

"You also know the agency has a TV too to know about crime news?"

Now that voice was neither from Radiator Springs nor Propwash Junction, but from C.H.R.O.M.E.

"Ugh, Finn, you too?"

"We're just concern for your safety, Aggie," Finn said.

McQueen joined the conversation, "Aggie, we're happy and proud of you right now, but this is not a race track. You're racing all over the world by flying. We just knew that you can fly now."

"I know how to fly for 12 years now," Aggie sipped another hot coco.

"We know, but we're afraid you might crash, honey," Flo said.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be safe. I promise." The human replied.

"So, are you going to be alright tomorrow, soldier?" Sarge asked.

"I'll be fine. Just like when I had these risky events when I saved you guys."

"We get it, Aggie. Just be careful out there." Holley warned.

"I will. Thanks for your concerns, you guys. I can't believe you travelled all the way to Propwash just to talk to me about this."

"Anything for our human best friend." Mater said.

"We'll stay here in Propwash Junction to keep watching you and contacting you when you get to the checkpoints," Sheriff added.

"Got it. Thanks."

Aggie released her finger from the button to hang up, and finished drinking her hot coco. Before she volunteered to take Dusty's place, she didn't tell her Radiator Springs friends about it, because she knew they became overprotective after what happened when she risked her own life to save them and all of her friends. She knew they feared she would die again in the race, but she promised that would never happen.

She just hoped she'll do well tomorrow.


	10. Second and Third leg

The next leg is flying to Germany. The racers have to fly low and through the giant pylons.

Suddenly, Bulldog's left propeller sparked and lost its power. While he tried to keep flying, he realized who couldn't control himself and his engine just lost its power too as he slowly started to fall, "Mayday! Mayday! My engine's damaged! I lost control!"

"We're receiving breaking news of an incident in the skies over Germany involving one of the racers," the reporter car, Brent, announced, "Let's check in with Skycam 1 for more information.

"Bulldog, the legendary flyer from the UK, is in tremendous danger," A helicopter reporter reported. "It looks like his engine has been damaged, losing altitude... Wait! It's Racer Number 1.5, Galido, flew towards him."

Aggie tried to fly fast as she can to reached under Bulldog, and, with all her strength, she lifted him back up high.

Bulldog was confused that he was high up, even he can't flew himself because of his damaged engine, "Who was there?"

"Don't worry, it's just me. I'm just helping you," Aggie yelled as she continued lifting Bulldog through some obstacles to find the runway.

When the other racers landed on the runway, they moved out as the medic rushed out of the hangar to the runway.

When they were almost there to the runway, Aggie lowered herself to let Bulldog land by himself slowly.

"Alright, we're almost there. Flaps down, lock them," Aggie instructed. "Landing gear down. I'm going to let you go now."

"Okay," Bulldog replied.

Aggie slowly lowered Bulldog on the runway, and flew behind him to make a safe normal land for her, "Great job!" she exclaimed

When the two racers rolled off the runway, Bulldog panted from the pressure, but he was relieved he's still alive, "Thanks for your help, matey. I couldn't have done it without..." He was surprised when he saw Aggie in front of him, who removed her helmet and wiped off the sweat from her forehead. Bulldog didn't know it was the winged human who helped him, until now. "You? You saved me?" But how did you that? You're so strong."

"I was born with super strength. I can carry heavy things," Aggie shrugged.

"But what did I tell you, girl? Every plane… or racer for himself, right?"

"Yeah, but you're in trouble. I couldn't just leave you hanging… or falling."

"Yes, but this is a competition. Now, you're dead last again," Just then, Bulldog was so touched for Aggie's good deed for him as he sobbed. "And I owe you my life."

Aggie noticed the British plane crying, and she giggled, "Are you crying?"

"I don't cry, I'm British!" He denied to admit, but he still cried, "Thanks, lass."

"It's been my honor to help you and anyone, Bulldog," Aggie took a bow before some reporters approached Bulldog to ask questions.

When she rolled back, she noticed Ripslinger, Ned and Zed approaching her.

"Well, I gotta say, human, you are a lot like Crophopper. You're a nice gal. And we all know where nice guys finish."

Ned and Zed laughed at Rip's insults towards Aggie as the three planes rolled away. Aggie was still angry at that plane's insults.

"Ugh! I hate it when he said that!" She growled angrily.

* * *

At a bar, the racers were resting for the night to drink and enjoyed themselves while Polka music was played on the stage.

Aggie and El Chupacabra were sitting near the counter for drink. Aggie felt sad for being in last place again, "Dead last." She sighed.

A German forklifter served her a glass of soda, "You sad, you drink."

"Thanks. Great advice," She took a drink, and it's a real soda. They now serve soda in this world. "Huh… I can't believe they gave me human food and drink."

El Chupacabra noticed his new friend sad as he patted her back gently with his wing, "It'll pass, _little amiga_. It'll pass."

Suddenly, a green honked as he approached Aggie and El Chu, "Excuse me. Are you Agatha Galido?"

"Yes, I am," Aggie suddenly recognized the small green car. "Hey, I know you. You're Franz One of Dusty's first fans."

"Yeah, yeah. And I am a huge fan of yours too. Herr Dusty told me all about you years ago when you disappeared."

"Really? Well, Dusty told me that you're a car with wings."

"It's true. And I would like to say danke for representing all us little vehicles of this world."

"Isn't Dusty was the one who represented everyone that we can do more than what we built for?" Aggie remembered that quote.

"Yes, but yours is different. You're the only human in this world, and you want to prove that you can be one of us or one of us little planes," Franz explained. "But I am what you call a Flugzeugauto, one of only six flying cars ever built!" Franz attached his wings above him and a propeller on his bumper, much to Aggie's surprise, " _Guten Tag, Frau Aggie_. I am Von Fliegenhozen." His voice changed as well.

"Isn't that your name in the air?" Aggie guessed.

" _Ja, ja, ja._ Franz is a guy with no spine who is in charge when we putter about the cobblestones. In the air, I am in charge." The green car said,

El Chu whispered to Aggie, "This guy needs to get his head gasket checked. Serious identity issues."

"This from the one wearing a mask?" Von Fliegenhozen reminded El Chu about the latter's identity.

"Yeah, and I have identity issues too, remember?" Aggie added.

"Touche." El Chu said.

The green car removed the wings and propeller, and put it behind him. His voice changed back to its normal tone, "We are both pulling for you, Frau Aggie.

"Thanks for the support. I need all the help I can get," Aggie smiled, appreciating Franz's support.

"I have a humble suggestion. Would you not be much faster with the propeller?" Franz asked.

"A propeller?"

"Yeah. Why fly around with extra part?"

"The little crazy car is right, _amiga_. Perhaps you need to start thinking like a plane." El Chu added.

"But, I'm a human. I don't need a propeller. And even I need it, where can I put it on me?" Aggie asked.

"I have another suggestion… if you don't mind me borrow that thing on your head," Franz suggested

"You mean my helmet?" Aggie was confused and worried for her helmet.

* * *

The next day, Aggie was taken into a garage, where she surrendered her helmet to put a propeller on it. She was worried that her helmet will break or destroy into pieces, so, while adding a propeller on it, she has to stay and watch over her helmet.

When it's down, she wore her helmet, and showed to her friends that the propeller is on top of her helmet. She looked almost like a helicopter with that propeller.

"So, what do you think? How do I look?" Aggie asked El Chu and Franz.

" _Wunderbar_ , Aggie." Franz replied.

" _Fantastico_ ," El Chu laughed. "It is freeing, yes?"

"Yeah, it's kinda nice though," Aggie said.

"Now, let's see you fly with that," the Mexican plane told her.

Aggie pushed a button on the side of her helmet to start her propeller. She was levitated without flapping her wings, just a few inches above the ground. And then, she flew up and around the airport. She was faster than usual now.

"Oh yeah! This is fun!" Aggie exclaimed in delight, "Thanks for everything, Franz... Er, Von Fliegenhozen!"

" _Guten luck_ , Frau Aggie," Von Fliegenhozen replied.

* * *

Later, the racers took off for the third leg, going to India

"It's our third leg and we've already lost several competitors to equipment failure," Brent announced.

Colin reported back, But the real story here, Brent, is Agatha Galido and her new propeller. She's passing one flier after another."

"That's right. This girl was just a human with wings, but she shows off the competition with her confidence and cheerfulness. What's next, Colin?"

"Brent, just like Crophopper's, this could be Galido's leg, all the way. The racers will have to fly under a hard ceiling of 1,000 feet. Stay under the clouds and in the hills."

 _Look around but don't look down  
Everything is unfamiliar waiting to be found  
Look ahead but don't look back  
Anything's a possibility and you can count on that_

 _Hold on tight and don't let go  
It's another small adventure, where it is no one knows  
Close your eyes and enjoy the ride  
There's so many big surprises out there for us to find_

 _Waking up the sun  
Waking up the sky  
Waking up the great big universe  
Another small adventure_

While Aggie passed by each plane, she used the radial-G pass that Skipper taught her.

Her friends from Propwash, Radiator Springs, C.H.R.O.M.E., the Imaginary team, and the whole car world watched her racing and cheered for her. When they made it to India, Aggie finally made it from last to eighth place.

"Mr. Ripslinger, you were built for racing," a female reporter said

"Yeah! You know it," Ripslinger told her.

"So how can a flying human out-fly you?"

"Wait, what?" Rip was shocked in disbelief.

"There she is!" One of the reporters shouted when he saw Aggie.

All reporters approached her with some questions.

Aggie, how do you keep up with the top racers?"

"Did leaving our world for 14 years make you stronger?"

"Aggie! Why do you fly so low like Dusty Crophopper?"

Rip watched the reporters questioning Aggie as he was upset and angry about it.

"Why are they wasting their time with her? She's just a worthless human with wings!" Rip growled.

"Actually, it's a really compelling underdog story," Zed corrected. "It's like Rocky."

"It's more like David and Goliath." Ned gave an example.

"Or Old Yeller."

"That's not an underdog story."

"Well, there's a dog in it."

"Enough!" Ripslinger shoted.

"Yeah, enough!" Ned yelled at his brother.

"You know, they shot Old Yeller at the end, you twits."

"Oh! Spoiler alert again!"

"Soon, we'll be overrun by every creature in different worlds, like Pegasus, fairy and human that can pilot a lifeless plane who thinks they can be one of us," The green plane glared angrily at the winged human. "That human girl forgot who she is and where she truly came from. She's not about to stop me from making history."

Meanwhile, one of the reporters asked Aggie an important question.

"Aggie, Aggie, where did you learn to race? Fly to race this time?"

"From Dusty Crophopper's… or now, my coach, Skipper Riley," Aggie answered happily as she thought her friends, and even Skipper, were watching her now. "He's the reason I'm even here. He's an amazing flying mentor. And a good friend of mine. And just like that, he taught me the same tricks that he taught Dusty in his first race years ago."

Skipper was quite embarrassed that Aggie mentioned his name in her interview, but he blushed and felt happy for Aggie's appreciation to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Piston Peak, the fire fighters were resting in Maru's garage after a hard work of putting out fire.

When they got time now, they turned on the TV, and watched Aggie racing in The Wings Around the Globe. She even mentioned Dusty's name when she answering the same question.

"I also want to thank Dusty for giving me a chance to race," She continued. "He's also the reason why I'm here. When he was called to his other career, he trusted me to take his place, and I won't let him down."

Dusty smiled and was quite touch of what Aggie just said. He knew she can do it. He only hoped she'll be okay.

"If only I was there," Dusty sighed as he wanted to be with Aggie to cheer her on, but her fire fighting career is more important, and he can't escape from it.

* * *

 **I've been thinking though, Dusty's race theme song was "Fly" sang by a male singer, Jon Stevens. In Aggie's case, her race theme song is "Another Small Adventure" sang by a female singer, Chantal Kreviazuk.**


	11. Fourth leg

The next morning, at Propwash Junction, Chug was selling Aggie merchandises, until he heard Aggie's call from the radio.

This is Agatha Galido calling..."

Chug left the stall, and drove in the hangar where most of Aggie's vehicle friends came in.

"Aggie, eighth place! Great job, girl!" McQueen exclaimed.

"Way to go, Little Girl Buddy!" Mater cheered.

"Hey! You finally have your own 13*6 4-Blade prop." Dottie said.

"A what?" Chug asked.

"A propeller."

"Right! Propeller. It looks good on her."

"Aggie, you got a big leg tomorrow," Skipper said.

"How you feeling?" Doc inquired.

"I'm great, Doc. Thanks for asking," Aggie replied.

"I can't believe it. The mighty Himalayas," Chug said excitingly.

"Aggie, that vertical wind shear is going to be wicked over those mountains," Dottie warned.

"Well, the good thing about being that high up, you see, there's not a lot of oxygen. So, if you crash, no explosion," the fuel truck chuckled.

"Uh, I don't explode, remember?" Aggie reminded.

"Right. Of course, you could die of hypothermia or an avalanche could get you. Then, of course, there's pneumonia, or even frostbite!"

"Whoa, Chug! I got it," Aggie turned to face the map of the Himalayas, and asked Skipper, "Skip, what if a guy… or a girl, in my case, wanted to fly through the mountains instead of over them?"

"Bad idea. The Wrenches flew through terrain like that in the Assault of Kunming," Skipper responded. "And Dottie is right. Wind coming over the peaks can stir up rotors that'll drag you right down. If you ask me, it's time to lug-nut up. You can fly a whole lot higher than you think."

"Roger that," Aggie sighed, then heard a sob from her hangar, which is from El Chupacabra. "I gotta go, guys." She left the hangar, and approached El Chu with concern. "Hi, El Chu, what's wrong? Is there's something wrong with you and Rochelle?"

El Chu sighed, "I think she's avoiding me now. I don't know why, but I think our love won't last forever."

"Maybe she missed you too much she started to think you don't want to date anymore because you two live in different countries," Aggie guessed. "Look, if you want your love to last forever, wherever you go, you should start dating again. Just ask her out again by started to say…"

"Hello."

Aggie and El Chu were startled by that voice. In front of them was Ishani. As a fellow girl, Aggie just waving 'hi' at her.

El Chupacabra noticed this as called himself, "'El Chupacabra!' I think someone is calling me. I have to go," He quickly rolled away, leaving Aggie alone to have a good conversation with Ishani.

"I wanted to compliment you on your success, Aggie," She said. "You're doing very well for your first race. It's just like what Dusty did."

"Aw, that means a lot, coming from you. Thank you. I mean, come on, you were named most aerodynamic racer by Air Sports illustrated. Dusty told me that. That's not coming from me," Aggie took a bow. "And let me just say, Dusty was so right about you. You _are_ so aerodynamic. I wish I can be like that."

Just then, a tractor passed by between them

"Whoa! What's with all the tractors around here?" Aggie asked.

"They're sacred. Many believe that we will be recycled as tractors," Ishani answered.

"Oh, really? Well, back in my world, in India, when humans there died, they will be reincarnated as cows. You know, human souls will return to the world as cows with no memory of them being humans."

"Interesting. Our worlds have the same cultures and traditions of each country. Have you ever been to the Taj Mahal?"

"No."

"Not even at your world?"

"No. Not yet. Not even in different worlds."

"Come on. Let's go. We'll fly there."

* * *

Aggie and Ishani flew through beautiful nature spots of India, like fields with cows and large lakes. Aggie was fascinated by the view as she pictured what she saw with her helmet. It has been her spy camera ever since she was recruited in C.H.R.O.M.E..

"It must be nice to be back in your home country, huh?" Aggie said.

"Well, it's complicated. I have a billion fans. And they're all expecting me to win." Ishani replied.

"Maybe this time, you will. Dusty gave you chance to win twice. Maybe you'll win this year." The winged human said. Then, as they arrived, she finally saw Taj Mahal for the first time as she took a picture. "Cool! This place is beautiful."

"It really is," The Indian plane responded. "And tomorrow, you'll fly over the magnificent Himalayas."

"Ha! No big deal. I'm not afraid of those mountains," Aggie said proudly.

"You like to fly low, don't you?"

"Yeah. Sort of. I was only following Dusty's way. Just to make sure if that's his secret to win and race safely on air. Racing on racetrack is easy for me than in air."

"You know, you could follow the Iron Compass, instead."

"Iron Compass? What's that?"

"Rail road tracks. Through a valley in the mountains, so you can still fly low and you'll still be safe to fly."

"Aw! Thank you very much, Ishani. You're a great help."

"Anytime."

* * *

The next day, it's the fourth leg. The racers flew over the Himalayas.

Meanwhile, Aggie followed Ishani's advice to follow the rail road tracks. She felt cold. Luckily, just before she left, she put magic protective bubbles all over her wings and wore a thick sweater to protect herself and her wings from the cold.

But then, she saw a tunnel ahead. She stopped as she thought there could be a train coming. She doesn't want to get crash by a train. So, she has to fly above the mountain range. But when Aggie's already high up, she looked down. She still afraid of height, so she lowered herself down near the tunnel. She checked if there's a train inside.

Since there's none and thought it's safe, Aggie flew through it. When it's dark, she turned on the lights of her helmet, and her wings glowed because of her pixie dust. Feeling lucky for being a human, Aggie has big space for her to fly in the tunnel. Suddenly, she heard an incoming train honking. Aggie realized she'll never make it to the other opening. So, she thought a logical thing, but she's afraid that she'll cheat or later disqualified.

"Oh, I hate doing this," Aggie muttered to herself. "What choice do I have?"

With no time left as the train came through the tunnel, Aggie turned into a white mist to pass through an open space of the train, and got out of the tunnel. When she did, she turned back to her human form She felt guilty for using her vampire powers to escape from the tunnel in the race. It doesn't matter now. She hoped that no one saw her that.

* * *

When she made it out of the Himalayas, Aggie landed on the runway, the whole place is empty and quiet.

"Hello? Is anyone there?!" Aggie called.

"Ms. Galido!" One of the three tricycle greeted and bowed, "Welcome to Nepal."

"Where is everybody? Have the others left already?" She asked.

"Actually, no one else is here yet. You're in first place."

Aggie was overjoyed on the inside when she realized she came first place, even in her first flying race, "Really?!"

Later, when the other racers arrived and heard the news about Aggie, they surprised and shocked that Aggie flew through a tunnel, just like what Dusty did 14 years ago.

Just then, the reporters approached Aggie to ask some questions.

"Aggie, how does it feel to be in first place?" One of the reporters asked.

"Honestly, It feels great!" Aggie exclaimed with happiness. "I'm just relief I fit through that tunnel. As a human, I'm too small enough to fit in there." Just then, behind the reporters, Aggie saw Ishani with a new propeller. It's not the same propeller that the last time she saw it. "Excuse me, for a sec."

When the reporters moved a side to give way for Aggie, she approached Ishani, who looked a little nervous and guilty.

"Hi, Ishani!" Aggie greeted her, "Crazy day today, right?"

Ishani was startled as she casually talked to Aggie, "Oh. Yeah, a very exciting win for you today. Quite a risk you took. It's exactly how Dusty came here first place at his first race."

"Yeah, I know. He told me. Hey, your propeller, is it new?"

"Oh. I suppose it is."

"Sky Slycer Mark Five, right? Aren't those made exclusively for Ripslinger's race team?"

"Are they?"

"Yes, yes they are. Dusty told me that you have that propeller when… you…" Remembering Dusty's story about Ishani at this state, Aggie started to realize that Ishani did the same thing again to her.

When she realized that Aggie knew what she was up to, Ishani tried to speak up, "Aggie, I can explain…"

"You set me up too?!" Aggie yelled furiously.

"Look, I didn't ever want to hurt you." The Indian plane kept on explaining.

"Why did you do this? I thought you've learned your lesson!"

"It's complicated, okay?"

"I'm not a plane, Ishani, I'm a human! I'm more fragile than you guys. I almost got myself killed out there! I almost died!"

"I really thought that you'd just turn around."

"No! You were wrong! And I was wrong about you. Dusty was right the first time he told me about you. You want to everything to win to make yourself and your fans proud. You didn't think about the risk that your fellow racers take."

Aggie turned her back on Ishani, and rolled away from her. She couldn't she fell for her tricks, just like what happened to Dusty. On the bright side, Aggie managed to survive and arrived first place. Just then, she noticed Ripslinger near her, and giggled teasingly, "Hi there, Rip. Thank you for first place. Ha, ha!"

Ripslinger was even angrier than before as she growled. He hated when Aggie laughed at him like that. He's even angrier at Aggie than at Dusty. She's too much than him.


	12. Helping a friend out

"Flying low and quick, Agatha Galido is managing to hold on to the top spot. But current reigning champ, Ripslinger, is just seconds behind her. This surprise battle for first place has made Agatha Galido the one to watch. She's become one of a working-class heroes around the globe, took after her predecessor and world champion, Dusty Crophopper."

While Aggie kept flying and racing and everyone around the world started to love her again after 14 years of her absence, she became popular when the news was spread about her winning as first placer. She was also known in the media as she has her own video of her racing with many tricks with a song 'Another Small Adventure' added.

 _Look at me, I'm strong and free_  
 _Everything's a possibility as long as you're with me_  
 _As long as you're with me_

 _Waking up the sun_  
 _Waking up the sky_  
 _Waking up the great big universe_  
 _Another small adventure_

* * *

In China, when an IPad showed a video of Aggie, Ripslinger destroyed the pad in anger.

"That's it! If I'm not so nice, I would've destroyed her!"

"Aw! That was my new skyPad, man," Zed cried.

Ripslinger scoffed, "A new one's coming out next month,"

In her hangar, Aggie's vehicle friends contacted her again.

"You're really showing them plane racers a thing or two, huh?" Skipper said to her first.

"We head out across the Pacific tomorrow, Skip. You're friends at the Jolly Wrenches are there, right?" Aggie guessed, "Got any advice for me?"

"Back in '41, during the Battle over Wake Island the Wrenches ran into serious monsoons with embedded CBs that could tear your wings right off. But since you're a human, you might lose altitude because of the heavy rain, but I believe you can handle it. Be careful. And one more thing... I'm proud of you, Aggie."

"Thanks, wingman." Aggie was so touched, her cheeks turned red. Luckily, no one could see her blushing

"Hey, Aggie, we have a surprise for you," Sally Carrera announced.

"Wait, wait, wait! You have to let me tell him," Mater chuckled excitingly.

"Go ahead, Mater," Dottie giggled.

"Okay. Uuuuuuhhhhhh…" Mater was still thinking of what he's gonna say to Aggie. He already lost it.

Thinking that it might take a while, McQueen spoke for him, "We're going to Mexico."

Mater then remembered, "That's it! We're going to meet you in Mexico!""

"Really?" Aggie was surprised.

"Yep. Tickets are on Sparky and me," Chug explained. "We sold 326 Aggie bobbleheads, 143 helmets, - 203 flapper mugs...

Sparky blew a whistle with a cap and flags with Aggie's name on them, and cheered, "And 1,000 whistles. Go, Team Agster! Yeah!"

"You sure you're up for it, Skipper?" Aggie asked.

"Sure. I'll be flying this time," Skipper replied.

"You better be. Because the last time you told us the reason you don't want to fly is you felt guilty that your whole squadron died," The human girl reminded. "Don't think about that. Just move on. I think your squadron wants you to fly again."

"I know, Agatha. Don't remind me," The blue plane rolled his eyes, couldn't believe the human reminded him.

"Anyway, That's great news, guys. I'll see you in Mexico."

* * *

Later, Aggie rolled out from her hangar to stroll around, until she heard some crashes from El Chupacabra's hangar. The Mexican plane came out with a radio, dining table, and a bag of Mexican food on his wings.

"Hey, El Chu, what's going on?" asked Aggie.

"Tonight, I shall win the heart of Miss Rochelle… again, and I won't waste that chance again," El Chupacabra explained before rolling away towards Rochelle's hangar.

Aggie noticed El Chu's stuff and food for the date as she felt worry, "Oh dear."

El Chu turned on the lights, which the beam pointed at him as he placed the dining table at this spot and put the food on the table. The food was Mexican; Taco and burrito. He then rolled near the hangar, and played loud mariachi music and started singing.

Rochelle heard the music from outside, and checked what's happening. She saw her boyfriend, singing and dancing the same song he used to sing to her for the first time 14 years ago.

"No, no, no. A thousand no's," Rochelle groaned.

As he continued singing, El Chu felt that the lights and the music went off. He checked the cord of the radio, and saw it was unplugged by Aggie, and she ate the food that El Chu prepared.

"Aggie, what are you doing?" He asked.

When Aggie swallowed the food, she snapped her finger, and a plate of spaghetti with meatballs magically appeared on the table. She snapped her fingers few times to poof up a basket of French bread, and candle light on the middle of the table, and a floating violin played a peaceful romantic music.

El Chu didn't know what Aggie was doing, until when Aggie winked at him, he finally understood now. He knocked on the door as Rochelle opened, and she gasped surprisingly when she saw a table of spaghetti with meatballs, French bread, a candle light, and floating violin playing itself.

Rochelle thought it was so beautiful and romantic. She really missed the Romantic El Chu as she smilingly rolled out of her hangar and headed to the table.

"So, what do think she thinks?" El Chupacabra whispered to Aggie.

"I don't know, but the way I think, Rochelle is a French-canadian, right? So, Rochelle might be from France or her family. The capital of France is Paris, and Paris is the City of Love. Some of my friends from another world told me that," Aggie explained. "So, this means she liked it."

"I'm in your debt now, madrina. If ever you need me, I shall be there."

"'Madrina', huh? I like that. So, go and enjoy your date."

When El Chu joined Rochelle on the table, Aggie felt so proud of herself that she helped a friend and nodded. She felt so sleepy. She slowly rolled back to her hangar, leaving the couple alone.


	13. With the Jolly Wrenches

The next day, the racers were ready for the sixth leg.

Ripslinger watched the board of the racers as he discovered he's still in 2nd place and Aggie in 1st place.

"Yep. First place." Aggie giggled. "Not too bad for a flying human girl." She rolled towards the runway with pride, leaving Ripsling to quietly growl at her.

"Oh, yeah? Well, first place is for losers!" Zed shouted.

"Can it, moron!" Ripslinger kicked a can at Zed as Ned laughed at him. "Now, listen up. It's time to make yourselves useful," Rip said.

At the runway, while waiting for the signal, Aggie noticed El Chupacabra crawling beside her and panting with lip marks all over him.

"Whoa! What happened to you?" She asked.

"That dinner. It flipped a switch," El Chupacabra said.

Suddenly, Rochelle grabbed him by the cape, and dragged him with her and kissed him. Aggie watched and laughed at this scene.

El Chupacabra crawled back, and added, "She is like a jaguar now."

But Rochelle still dragged him to continue kissing him.

"Be gentle with me!" El Chu screamed.

Suddenly, the race official signaled over the PA, "Start your engines!"

* * *

Aggie dropped the protective bubble fluid all over her wings to protect them from getting wet and turned her propeller on.

The planes took off. They have to cross the Pacific Ocean to get to Mexico. It's the longest leg ever.

When Aggie's all alone above the ocean, Ned and Zed followed her as Ned volunteered to knock her antenna off her helmet. He did not just removed her antenna, he also pushed Aggie down into the water, making a little splash.

As the twins flew off without letting her notice them, Aggie swam back to the surface. She didn't what just happened but she noticed that her antenna was destroyed. Aggie tried to fly again, but her propeller stopped working and she's unable to fly because she's all wet.

"Help! Help! I'm stuck in the middle of the ocean! Help!" She cried, but there's no one out there can hear her. With ho choice, she started to swim to look for help.

When she's was now in the middle of the ocean, she saw two metallic dorsal fins circling around her. They looked like submarines, but, in this world, they were sharks. Aggie tried to calm herself, but she's totally afraid of shark.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP! WHERE ARE SOME FRIENDLY VEHICLES WHEN YOU NEED THEM?!" She screamed.

She tried not to make a sudden movement. Screaming is okay, but moving made the sharks to notice her. Suddenly, a jet with a grey helmet swooped onto Aggie, and carried her with his wing.

"Don't worry, little one. I got you," said the jet, Bravo.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Aggie screamed happily.

"identify yourself."

"Oh, I'm Agatha Galido."

"Roger that. Bogey has been identified as Galido 1.5."

"Listen, you have to help me. I'm unable to fly!"

"Why aren't you at the race?!" Another plane with a red helmet, Echo, asked.

"Somebody knocked me down into the ocean. My propeller stopped working, and I'm all wet. I can't fly when I'm wet," Aggie explained.

"Listen, Galido. You better stay with us to the boat. No bingo fields around here."

"What's a bingo fields?"

"Places to land, of course. The USS Dwight D. Flysenhower."

Bravo and Echo slowly landed on the runway of the boat to keep aggie safe from falling or something. When they made it, Aggie hopped off the wing, and the other members of the Jolly Wrenches cheered for the rescue and welcomed the little human.

Later, Bravo and Echo accompanied Aggie inside the ship's hangar.

"Come on, let's get you fixed up, refueled and back in the race. You are way behind," Bravo said.

"Thanks, guys. You saved my life out there," aggie thanked the two jets.

"Victory!" exclaimed Echo.

"Victory!" Aggie saluted back, then saw the board with pictures of flyers. "Hey, what is that?"

"That's the Jolly Wrenches Wall of Fame," Bravo replied.

"Every flyer, every mission," Echo added.

Aggie was looking for Skipper's picture, "Look at that! There he is!" she spotted him in second. "Well, I know he has one mission. No big deal." Then, she noticed boxes of stuff besides the board, "Hey, is this his stuff?"

"Yeah. Skipper might have forgotten that." Chuckled Echo.

"Maybe I'll bring this to him when the race is over," Aggie dug up the stuff, and found a photo of Skipper with a female plane who almost resembled Dusty (possibly crop duster), except that she's yellow instead of orange, and, between them was a baby plane that was wrapped by a small towel, who looked exactly just like Dusty. Aggie realized that this photo is lke the same photo she found in Skipper's hangar 14 years ago.

She was suspicious that time, but it had passed from her head. But now, when she looked at the copy of the photo again, she was suspicious again.

"Guys, who is with Skipper here?" Aggie asked Bravo and Echo as she showed them the photo.

The two jets narrowed their eyes and looked closely at the photo.

"Whoa! I've never seen that plane before, but she's so familiar," Bravo said.

"I don't know. Do you think she's a friend of Skipper?" Echo asked.

"Maybe. Skipper never told us about her."

"Maybe she's his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? I don't think so. I think that's her child between them. That little plane looked exactly like Dusty."

"Come to think of it. She also looks like Dusty."

"Do you think this Is Skipper's wife?"

"That's impossible! Skipper was never married. If he is, he would've invited us on his wedding."

"Do you also think that little plane is his son?"

"No. Like I said, Skipper doesn't have a wife or a child."

"Well, if you say is true, Skipper was quite close to Dusty, like a son."

"The way I discovered now, he's very close to him because Dusty reminded Skipper about that female crop duster on that photo."

"I believe that if the female crop duster looks a lot like Dusty, then she might be his mother. But what I don't believe is Skipper is Dusty's father."

After listening to a long conversation of the two jet, Aggie studied the photo herself with a magnifying glass with her detective skill. It's true that the female plane looked like Dusty, but Aggie started to look at Baby Dusty's physical appearance and compare them to Skipper. They don't share any resemblance towards each other, until Aggie noticed Skipper and Dusty's eyes, and looked at them back and forth. When she did this over and over again, like 10 times, she realized Dusty and Skipper have the same eye color. She put the magnifying glass and the photo down, and turned to Bravo and Echo.

"Guys… Tell me something I don't know."

* * *

Meanwhile, Aggie's vehicle friends are ready to go. The Radiator Springs residence joined with the Propwash, while Finn and Holley took Siddeley for a ride.

Before Skipper can join the others, he heard Aggie's voice through the radio in Dusty's hangar.

"Skipper? Come in, Skipper."

"Aggie! We're heading off to Mexico right now. Glad you got there safe. Weather report says a major storm is brewing out there," Skipper replied.

"I'm not in Mexico. I'm with the Jolly Wrenches," Aggie responded.

"You're on the Flysenhower?"

"Yeah. Just Minor accidents. Don't worry, the guys were fixing my helmet and I still have enough protective bubble fluid for my wings."

"You better past that storm, or you'll crash, just like what happened to Dusty."

"I promise."

Aggie was called that there was a storm coming, so when her helmet and propeller are fix, she's allowed to fly. Only she feared is the storm, but she trusted the Jolly Wrenches about this situation. She was launched and flew straight ahead.

* * *

At Mexico, the reporters asked Ripslinger about Aggie.

"Seor Ripslinger, any comment on the disappearance of Agatha Galido?

"Aggie was a nice girl who flew the challenge and pierced the clouds of mediocrity. We're all going to miss her," Ripslinger made a fake sad face. "Excuse me." He rolled out with Ned and Zed following him. "Let's just hope she's a better swimmer than a flyer."

"That's a good one, boss," Ned commented.

"Oh, yeah, that was pretty good," Rip laughed.

El Chupacabra heard what those three planes were talking about Aggie. He's angry that they insulted his new friend as he approached them, "Senorita Agatha has 20 times the power you do!"

"And 20 times the integrity and honesty," Ishani added.

"Said the plane who lied by setting her up to get the shiny new propeller," Ripslinger reminded her about what she did to Aggie. "How much integrity and honesty did that one cost you, sweetheart?"

Too much for integrity and too less for honesty!" Ishani barked. "You used to be a great champion. How the mighty have fallen." She rolled away without even looking at Rip.

El Chu grunted in disgust, "You are not even worthy of a cape swish," He turned his back on the green plane, and rolled away.

Ripslinger just rolled his eyes, and ignored what those two planes said about Aggie. It's not worth it for him anymore.

* * *

 **There was suppose to be a song in this chapter. "Tell me something I don't know" by Selena Gomez, because Aggie was saying the same quote, but there's not time for songs. Hope you enjoyed this.**


	14. The new Aggie

Aggie flew over the waves of the ocean while the storm is brewing. While trying to avoid the waves, she already got wet because of the rain. As a human, the coldness of the storm started to weaken her body. She felt so weak, sneezed, coughed, and having a headache all the way. Her wings are started to get weak as well.

She finally made it to Mexico, but instead landing on the runway, she landed somewhere else where the wheels of her roller skates were broken down and her propeller was damaged when she hit the ground.

The ambulance and medical staff found her and took her to her hangar where her friends were waiting.

When they saw Aggie's condition, Dottie made a few test of what is happening to her.

"Roller skate wheels were fell off, the propeller is in bad shape, wings were to weak to fly… and your helmet's controls are destroyed. I'm sorry, Aggie. It's over," Dottie said to the depressed Aggie, who was covered with blanket and holding a cup of hot coco.

Aggie was so speechless in sadness. She didn't know what to say. She was expecting her Radiator springs friends to gloat that they were right, but there was no gloat. Just feeling so sad for Aggie.

McQueen volunteered to make Aggie lighten up by patting her head gently with one of his tires, "Hey, it's okay. It's going to be okay."

But Aggie removed his tire from her head, "No, it's not." She put the cup down, and walked away to find somewhere to be alone. She just sat on the corner, not taking a glimpse at her friends.

"Let's just give her some alone time," Skipper suggested as they all rolled out of the hangar.

Aggie was so sad of what happened to her today. She thought that she could do this. She could do such things that a human cannot do before. But then, this happened. It's all right there in front of her. She forced herself for too much now. She now understood that a flying human like her cannot be one of the plane racers in the world.

* * *

The next morning, Aggie's vehicle friend came to her hangar to check on her. They saw her still on the corner, feeling upset. As her mentors, Doc and Skipper volunteered to talk some senses to her.

"Aggie?" Doc spoke first.

"Can you believe this? I only listen to my gut and keep saying 'I can do this'. But look what happened. At least you guys were right. You said I'm not meant to race in air. I'm too fragile and small," Aggie sighed. "I guess I should have listened to you guys."

"Aggie, if you had listened to us, it'll be so hard to see you so miserable," The Hudson Hornet replied with guilt.

"Listen here, Aggie," Skipper rolled near Aggie as she turned to listen to him. "You might be the only human around, but you're more than that. You're no longer a worthless human anymore, you're a racer on both land and in air. And now, not only the whole world, but the whole universe knows it."

After that talk, Aggie turned to her other friends to have a respond if they agree on thet, which they nodded and smile. They also thought was a racer not only on racetracks, but above land as well. She looked at her two mentors, and smiled, "Thanks Doc, Skip. That means a lot. But, I've gone as far as I can go. My helmet and skates are broken, and my wings were still weak, look at me."

"Yes, look at you!" El Chupacabra interrupted the sad moment as he appeared outside of the hangar. Aggie left the corner and approached him while holding a towel around her. "Aggie, I cannot bear the thought of competing without you." He said as one of his fixers arrived with a pair of airplane wings with a number '1.5' on it.

"Hey, I know those wings. That's the wing of a T-33 Shooting Star. The same wings you gave to Dusty!" Aggie exclaimed.

"When the great Mexican Air Force needed help, American T-33s came. They did not ask questions. They did not hesitate. They were there. Because that is what _amigos_ do."

"But how can I use those wings? I'm not a plane."

"We can place them on your wings," Dottie explained. "They really need extra strength to keep up."

Aggie smiled and turned to El Chupacabra, "El Chu, I don't know how to thank..." She was going to thank El Chu for the wings, but he shushed her up.

" _Silencio, amiga_. After all, you helped me with my pursuits of the heart. Now we are here to help you."

"We?" The human inquired.

" _Oui_ ," Rochelle replied as she approached her with a cart of small airplane part. "Good luck tomorrow, Aggie. I am so proud to compete with you."

"You're a good gal, Aggie. Look, here's a sat-nav device for your helmet. Just in case..." Bulldog started to sob in touch. "In case you ever find yourself lost, you know, without a... Without a friend to help you through it."

"Thank you so much, Bulldog." Aggie said.

Then, a couple more racers donate just few parts for Aggie since she's not actually a plane. They only donate few parts for the helmet, like Direction finder, Altitude Indicator, Navigators, and Radar display, and for the roller skates, like tiny Rotor and Barrel, fit for baby cars.

"Thank you so much, everyone. Really," Aggie beamed.

"This is fantastic," Dottie chuckled, looking at the donated parts. "Looks like all you need now is a..."

"A new propeller? How about a Sky Slycer Mark Five?" Ishani came through the crowd with her new propeller.

"Wait, that's your propeller. You're going to use that to win the race," Aggie said.

Ishani giggled, "Oh, I intend to, but with my old propeller. This one didn't really suit me. But I think you will have a lot better luck with it."

"Thanks, Ishani," Aggie then turned to Dottie. "Dottie, can you fix me?"

"Does a PT6A have a multi-stage compressor?" Dottie asked excitingly.

No one answered her as they all stared in confusion.

"Yes! Yes it does," She answered her own joke as everyone cheered.

All night, Dottie and the other forklifters tried to fix Aggie's helmet and roller skates, and find a way to put her wings in plane wings, while Luigi and Guido had time to change the worn-out baby tires with new ones. Meanwhile, Aggie was eating healthy and energetic food for her race, while Chug instructed her about Ripslinger's routine everytime he won the race.

* * *

The next morning, when the racers are ready to roll to the runway, Aggie appeared with her helmet and roller skates fix. She already activated her new propeller, and it worked perfectly. Since her wings are still weak to fly and took days to recover, the wings that El Chu gave to her were attached around her fairy wings. She's able to fly without flapping them.

"We'll see you in New York," Dottie said.

"And we'll tell the I team about this so they could see you," Holley added.

"Thanks, guys. I'll see you there," Aggie nodded as she kept rolling.

Ramone laughed supportively, "Oh yeah! You go, girl!"

"Woo-hoo! It's Aggie time!" Mater cheered.

"Aggie la vista, baby!" Sparky added.

"You gotta hand it to her. She never gives up," Chug said.

"Are you joking? Of course she never gives up. She's Agatha Galido." Finn replied.

Enough chit-chat now. Come on, soldiers, we have a plane to catch," Sarge commanded.

"New York a-City. Finish a-line, here we come!" Luigi exclaimed excitingly.

Before Aggie proceeded to the runway, she still has business to do. She approached Ripslinger to face him seriously with a brave face.

While sipping his drink, Ripslinger just noticed Aggie approaching her, "You got to be kidding me."

Then, Ned and Zed stared at her.

"Who's that girl?" Zed asked.

"It's the human girl." Ned replied.

"Another one?"

"She's the same one, dummy!"

"Move aside, idiots," Ripslinger commanded the twin planes as he approached the human closer to her, "Bolting on a few plane parts doesn't change who you are. I can still believe that you're still a worthless human."

Aggie didn't find Rip's insults hurtful anymore. He already hurt her physically and emotionally ever since they first met. She only glared at him in the eyes, and then laughed, "You know what? I finally get it. When Dusty's around, you're afraid of getting beat by a crop duster. And now, while I'm around, you're afraid… of getting beat… by a flying human girl! Well, check six, because I'm coming for ya!." She turned her back on him and rolled away.

The planes and forklifts were amazed by Aggie's bravery against Ripslinger.

Rip noticed them, and shouted, "And what are you punks looking at?"

"Nothing. Nothing," They replied as they rolled and looked away.

Ripslinger then turned to Ned and Zed with extreme anger, "We are going to end this, once and for all."

Ned laughed excitingly "Yeah, man."

"This is going to be fun," Zed added.

Meanwhile, Skipper had left behind to watch over Aggie. He just heard what Ripslinger said to Ned and Zed. Skipper realized that Rip, Ned, and Zed were going to hurt Aggie during the race. He has to stop them, but he can't do it alone. He needed someone to help him out as he started to look for a phone to call a friend.


	15. Epilogue

"This one's all about speed and the willingness to give it all. First to cut the ribbon in New York takes home the trophy and the glory."

When the race official lowered the green flag, Ripslinger, Ned, and Zed were the first planes to take off.

"And we're off as the first flyers take to the air."

The green flag was lowered with the rest of the planes one-by-one, until Aggie was the last one left.

"The rest of the field is now off and running. And though Galido did not complete the previous leg, race officials ruled her radio had been tampered with. So she'll be allowed to compete. But with a severe time penalty."

When the countdown reach from 10 to 0, Aggie immediately took off. She has no problem with having plane parts around her.

"I've never seen someone come back from this far behind. It's going to take both horsepower and willpower to even have a chance."

When the planes raced above the clouds, Aggie was below them, which she passed four racers.

When Bulldog passed Ishani, he noticed Aggie flying in "s" path, like a snake, and left behind a white ray.

"Good skill, Aggie," He said.

When Aggie passed Ishani, Bulldog, El Chu, and Rochelle, she made it just below Ripslinger, Ned, and Zed.

"Um, boss?" Zed called.

"What?" Ripslinger inquired.

"She's here,"

"Okay, we're out of camera range. You know what to do."

The three planes flew behind Aggie and then above her.

"Hey, human," Zed greeted.

"Time to go back to where you came from," Ned added.

"Looks like you've run out of airspace, Galido," Ripslinger lowered his landing gear, and pushed Aggie down on the ground.

Aggie was dragged down with dirt and sand all over her face, "Ow! Let me go!"

Suddenly, in the sky, Skipper swooped down and knocked Rip away from Aggie.

"Skipper?" She gasped.

"Aggie, watch out!" Skipper warned.

Straight ahead, there was a giant rock structure in front of her. Ned and Zed flew out of the way, but Aggie can't stop herself as she realized she's gonna crash, and covered her face in fear.

Suddenly, another plane swopped up and saved her. Aggie opened her eyes, and was confused that she was on a wing of another plane. She turned to see who just saved her.

"Dusty?!"

"Hey, Ags! You missed me?" Dusty laughed.

"Dusty, Skipper, you're here!" Aggie exclaimed happily.

"Oh, glad you noticed us," Skipper replied. "Listen, I got Rip. You take care of the other two."

"Got it," Dusty and Aggie replied.

They tried to lose Ned and Zed, but they're still following them.

"They're on your six, kids. You gotta lose them," Skipper told them.

"We're trying," Dusty replied.

"Skip, help, we can't shake them!" Aggie cried.

"Pull hard right. I'll break left and take out Rip. Use the rocks," The corsair instructed.

"Roger that!" The crop duster and the human responded.

Dusty and Aggie led Ned and Zed to the tower of balanced rocks. The twin planes accidentally struck their wings onto the rocks as they were spinning out of control until they got stuck between large rocks, which Dusty and Aggie passed through successfully.

"Yeah!" The two cheered themselves and flew up to meet up with Skipper.

"Oh, guess we're gonna stay here for a while… again," Ned groaned.

Meanwhile, Skipper kept stalling Ripslinger. Then, the former did a barrel roll, and now he was behind the latter.

"This is for hurting both of my students!" Skipper shouted as he knocked up Ripslinger's wing, caused him to spin out of control.

"You're crazy!" Rip screamed

After that, Skipper met up with Dusty and Aggie.

"Aggie! Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Thank to you guys," Aggie replied, then turned to Dusty. "How did you know I was in trouble?"

"Skipper called me. He said you needed some help," Dusty answered.

"But, you left your job back at Piston Peak."

"As a fire fighter, you have to sacrifice everything to save others. Like now, I sacrificed my own job to save you."

"I can't believe you left your job just for me."

"Hey, we're friends. We always look out for each other."

"That's what El Chu said. If you guys didn't come, I feared that I would never win this race."

"You know, a certain someone told me that you can't be successful if you act like someone than yourself," Skipper interrupted.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Aggie asked.

"You can't be so dependent on all of my skills and teachings I gave you, you have to use your own skill too."

"He's right, you know," Dusty agreed. "If you want to win, you have to stop thinking like a plane, Aggie, because you're not a plane. You're a powerful human with wings. You already have the skills you needed."

"You don't have to be a plane, you have to be yourself." Skipper added.

"And who is this certain someone you're talking about… Oh, wait. That's me, huh?" Aggie guessed.

"Teaching us about that topic for friendship really helped us all, you know." Dusty said.

"Well, at least I should try… when I get close to the finish line," The human sighed. Throughout the races, she finally realized she was acting like a plane, and never got a chance to fly her own way.

"Don't feel bad. You were pretty good for a flying human," Skipper commented.

Aggie laughed, "And not bad for an old-timer who doesn't fly for decades."

"Oh, yeah? Well, I may be old, but at least I ain't afraid of heights,"

"He does have a point though," Dusty nudged over to Aggie.

"Right!" She rolled her eyes, then suddenly, she sensed that something is coming towards them. "LOOK OUT!" She quickly made a force field around them like a giant ball.

Ripslinger crashed unto them as the force field lose altitude and fell, and Dusty, Skipper, and Aggie bounced around.

"This is what happen when a family sticks together!" Rip laughed as he continued racing.

Before they could hit the ground, Aggie disabled the force field as she, Dusty, and Skipper were able to fly again.

"Guys, are you okay?" Aggie asked in worry.

"Are you kidding? I'm great," Skipper said.

"But should I leave you two?"

"We'll be fine, Aggie. Just go get em'!" Dusty used his propeller to blow Aggie ahead of them.

Aggie continued flying fast to catch up with Rip.

* * *

When they finally got out from the Deadstick Desert, the place was dark and cloudy, but didn't rain.

Aggie noticed Rip ahead of her as she sped up to catch up to him. When they both turned from two towers, Aggie caught up with Rip as she was now beside him.

"What?" He was surprised that the human came so fast.

"Hi there!" Aggie waved.

Still anger by her determination, Ripslinger sped up quickly, leaving Aggie behind. She couldn't keep up with Rip that longer and farther as she can't reach that kind of speed.

Aggie almost gave up until she saw the clouds that she tried fly unto them back in Propwash. Taking Skipper's advice, Aggie flew up, trying to reach the clouds while trying not to look down.

"Don't look down. Don't look down," She whimpered as she tried to resist looking down. But when she did, she gasped in fear when she saw how high up she was from the ground. But then, she shook her head to snap her fear out, and proceeded flying up.

When she reached above the clouds, the wind almost making her lose her balance, until she straightened herself, and exclaimed happily that she finally conquered her fear of heights. While she up there, she couldn't believe that the sky above the clouds was so beautiful. She wished she could stay here for a while, but she has a race to finish.

Just then, when she was out of the clouds, Aggie noticed Ripslinger was about to reach the runway.

"Okay. Time to show him what I've got!" Aggie said to herself as she dove down.

"With another win for Ripslinger seeming inevitable... Wait a second, it's Agatha Galido! And here they come, down the stretch. It's going to be close, it's anyone's race!"

"All right, get my good side, fellas," Ripslinger tilted to take pictures from the cameras.

At this moment and following Skipper and Dusty's advice, Aggie stopped thinking like a plane, and started using her own skill and being herself by transforming into a white mist, and passed through an open space that Ripslinger made when he tilted his body.

The Radiator Springs and Propwash residents, and the whole I team where there on the bleachers, watching Aggie passing through Rip, and turned their doubts to happiness when she almost reached the finish line.

Much to Ripslinger's disbelief, when Aggie made it in front of him, she transformed back to her normal self and successfully cut the red ribbon, crossing the finish line, and won the race.

"She's done it! She's done it."

"GALIDO!" Much to his anger, Rip wanted to hurt Aggie again, but she flew aside to avoid him, and he accidentally crashed into the car's toilet place.

"She's done it! She's done it."

"From last to first. From obscurity to immortality, the racing universe will never forget this day. For the first time, a human has won the Wings Around the Globe Rally! Not only had she won on land, but also in air."

Just then, the rest of the racers, except Ned and Zed, arrived and landed happily for Aggie's victory.

"Yeah, aGGIE! Ha-ha!" El Chu whooped.

"Magnifique, Aggie!" Rochelle laughed.

"You really kicked his bottom, lass!" Bulldog cheered.

As soon as Aggie landed on the runway too, all of the vehicles who watched, especially her friend and team, approached her and cheered for her success.

"All right. Yeah! Now that's how to pass!" Chug exclaimed.

"You did it!" Yelled Dottie happily.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Dottie," Aggie said.

This made Dottie blush, "Yeah, I know."

Aggie then turned to Chug, "Hey, Chug, great tip about Ripslinger leaning to the cameras. Thanks,"

"Hey, anything for my new pal," Chug winked.

"Well done, Aggie. The world has a new champion," Ishani said. "And so do I."

"Thank you, Ishani. For everything," Aggie bowed in appreciation.

"Frau Aggie!"

"Franz? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We came to watch you win the race," Franz answered. "You are an inspiration to all of us."

'"All of us'?"

"Yeah. All of us creatures from many different worlds who want to do more to be who we want to be."

This showed that there are so many vehicles were cheering and supporting her.

"Whoa! Thanks, you guys!" Aggie said.

Just then, Ripslinger was retrieve with oil all over him, and was dragged on a truck.

"Whoo-wee! Ripstinker. Yeah, that's your name. That's some supersonic sewer sauce," Roper teased as Rip was irritated by it. "Man, I thought Vita-stink-a-bunch was bad. That's got nothing on you. Ooh! You're just nasty. Nastilicious. You need to go home and wash up. Twice."

With everyone laughed at Roper's tease at Ripslinger, Skipper appeared and flew to the other side to get a smooth landing, while Dusty landed on the racers' runway. Only most of the audience were surprised that Dusty wore his fire fighter paint job, which it didn't bother him.

First, Aggie slowly approached Skipper with a smile, "Thanks, Skip."

"Don't thank me," said Skipper. "I learned a lot more about friendship from you than you ever learned about flying from me."

With this respond, Aggie hugged Skipper by the propeller as everyone was touched by this moment. By the time she broke the hug, she turned to Dusty.

"Thanks, Dusty. For giving me a chance."

"There's no need to thank me, Ags," Dusty replied. "I know this is one of your dreams. As your friend, it's my job to make it come true."

Just like with Skipper, aggie hugged him in respond, and everyone was touched by this too.

* * *

Days later, Skipper and Dusty rejoined the Jolly Wrenches, and this time, they brought Aggie with them. Dusty wore his Jolly Wrenches paint job and Aggie still has Skipper's squadron insignia on her dress and helmet.

An officer saluted, "Attention on deck. Victory!"

"Victory!" The rest of the members saluted as well.

"It's an honor to be here again," Skipper saluted in respond, and Aggie followed too.

The two planes and the human girl were hooked up as they turned their propellers on. The launchers were supposed to be two, but they added another one for Aggie.

"You ready, wingman?" Aggie asked excitingly.

"Roger that," Skipper replied.

"An honorary Jolly Wrench and the first female member," Bravo chuckled.

"Not to mention, the first human member. How's that feel, Aggie?" Echo inquired.

"It feels awesome! Thanks, you guys!" Aggie shouted happily.

Echo then turned to Skipper and Dusty, "Back in the saddle again, eh, Skipper? Dusty?"

"It's great to be back!" Dusty replied.

"Well, I still can't get use to this one," Skipper answered.

"Just remember this. They hook you up, you nod to the shooter over there, and hang on!" Dusty instructed.

When the three were launched, they flew to the skies together, very happy that they have each other.

"Last one back to Propwash buys some popcorn!" Aggie exclaimed.

"You're on!" Skipper and Dusty responded.

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreamin' of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray**_

 _ **Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray  
I could breakaway**_

 _ **I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway**_

 _ **Want to feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get on board a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane  
Faraway  
And breakaway**_

 _ **I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway**_

 _ **Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging 'round revolvin' doors  
Maybe I don't know where they take me  
But gotta keep movin' on  
Movin' on  
Fly away  
Breakaway**_

 _ **I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway  
Breakaway  
Breakaway**_

* * *

 **Cast and characters**

 **Anne Hathaway – Agatha "Aggie" M. Galido**

 **Dane Cook – Dusty Crophopper**

 **Stacy Keach – Skipper Riley**

 **Brad Garrett – Chug**

 **Danny Mann – Sparky**

 **Teri Hatcher – Dottie**

 **Cedric the Entertainer – Leadbottom**

 **Hal Holbrook – Mayday**

 **Sinbad – Roper**

 **Roger Craig Smith – Ripslinger**

 **Gabriel Iglesias – Ned and Zed**

 **Carlos Alazraqui – El Chupacabra**

 **Priyanka Chopra - Ishani**

 **John Cleese – Bulldog**

 **Julia Louis-Dreyfus – Rochelle**

 **Oliver Kalkofe – Franz aka Von Fliegenhosen**

 **Owen Wilson – Lightning McQueen**

 **Corey Burton – Doc Hudson**

 **Bonnie Hunt – Sally Carrera**

 **Larry the Cable Guy – Mater**

 **Michael Wallis – Sheriff**

 **Tony Shalhoub – Luigi**

 **Guido Quaroni – Guido**

 **Cheech Marin – Ramone**

 **Jenifer Lewis – Flo**

 **Paul Dooley – Sarge**

 **Lloyd Sherr – Fillmore**

 **Michael Caine – Finn McMissile**

 **Emily Mortimer – Holley Shiftwell**

 **Ronni Hawk – Skenda, Prenda, Smantha, Tankerblush & Perawankle**

 **Nicolas Bichtel – Skepper**

 **Tom McGrath – Skipper (Penguins of Madagascar)**

 **Neil Patrick Harris – Dr. Blowhole**

 **Miranda May – Skinda**

 **Travis Oates as Piglet**

 **Tom Kenny as Rabbit**

 **Matthew W. Taylor – Sparky (Fairly Odd Parents)**

 **Cathy Cavadini – Blossom**

 **Jason Sudeikis – Red**

 **Debby Ryan – Ruby**

 **Casey Campbell – Roy**

 **Jenna Ortega – Rebecca**

 **China Anne McClain – Chyna Parks**

 **Jake Short – Fletcher Quimby**

 **Cathy Weseluck – Jerry**

 **Erin Mathews – Coop Burtonburger**

 **Don Michael Paul – Oggy**

 **Mae Whitman – Tinkerbell**

 **Lucy Hale – Periwinkle**

 **Jadon Sand – Cubby**

 **Jeff Bergman – Bugs Bunny**

 **Miley Cyrus – Miley Stewart**

 **Mitchel Musso – Oliver Oken**

 **Lucas Cruikshank – Fred Figglehorn**

 **Mark Hamill (young archive) – Luke Skywalker**

 **Scott McCord – Yang**

 **Reid Scott – Turbo**

 **John de Lancie – Discord**

 **Kristen Schaal – Screwball**

 **Benjamin Whitrow – Fowler**

 **Benjamin Diskin – Numbuh 1 / Nigel Uno**

 **Blake Michael – Tyler James**

 **Andy Samberg – Jonathan / Johnny**

 **Selena Gomez – Mavis**

 **Katie Crown – Tulip**

 **Ellie Kemper – SmurfBlossom**

 **Michelle Rodriguez – SmurfStorm**

 **Kate del Castillo – La Muerte**

 **Ron Perlman – Xibalba**

 **Val Kilmer – Bravo**

 **Anthony Edwards – Echo**

 **Colin Cowherd – Colin Cowling**

 **Brent Musburger – Brent Mustangburger**

 **Ed Harris – Blade Ranger**

 **Julie Bowen – Lil' Dipper**

 **Wes Studi – Windlifter**

 **Regina King – Dynamite**

 **Corri English – Pinecone**

 **Bryan Callen – Avalanche**

 **Danny Pardo – Blackout**

 **Matt L. Jones – Drip**

 **Barney Harwood – Sky Cam 1**

* * *

 **Well I did! It was a success! I finally finish it! Hope you enjoyed this, but this isn't the last chapter. It ended the story, but there will be bonus chapter after this. Wait for it. Maybe soon! I finally finished it on the day of my birthday, which is today, Oct 2** **nd** **. Happy Birthday to me!**

 **The songs don't belong to me.**

 **Do-Re-Mi by Julie Andrews  
Another Small Adventure by ****Chantal Kreviazuk** **  
Song Credits: Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson**

 **Have a nice day!**


	16. Bonus Chapter: Big revelation

**S.v, thank you very much for your reviews. I appreciated all of these. I will never forget these reviews and I will never delete them. I just want to chat with you in private by pm you, if only you have an account. Please make an account so I can chat with you. I want to know you better.**

 **queenlmno** **, thank you for reading and reviewing my story. Don't worry, you'll understand the Imaginary team a.k.a. the I teams in no time. Just read the profile or try to watch the list of shows I listed on my profile. Thank you very much.**

 **By the way, this is the bonus chapter. A very big revelation that it'll blow your mind. Please read and review when you're done.**

* * *

When Dusty, Skipper, and Aggie returned to Propwash, one day, the Piston Peak fire and rescue crew came to town, and told Dusty about leaving his pose. Frankly, Blade Ranger was the one who do all the talking.

Skipper watched the whole scene and started to feel guilty for Dusty. He just wished he hadn't called him, but Skipper knew Dusty wanted to help Aggie if she's in trouble. Since there's nothing he can do to defend Dusty, even he's trying to defend himself, Skipper rolled out to go straight to his hangar. He was quite proud that Dusty was defending himself. He's a grown plane after all.

When Skipper made it to his hangar, he was startled when he saw Aggie lying on a hammock, wearing sunglasses, and drinking pink lemonade with a bendy straw.

"Oh, hey Skip," She greeted.

"Aggie," Skipper rolled inside the hangar. "You're in my hangar, and wearing sunglasses indoors?"

Aggie took off her sunglasses, "I have my own hobby."

"What are you doing here, little lady?"

"Okay, first, don't call me lady, and second, I'm just hanging around, getting some rest from that big race I put myself into."

"You've been resting for two days, that much time enough."

"And since we have extra time together, I really want to talk to you. With your permission, can we have a nice long chat… alone?"

"Oh, sure. Anything for a little human like you."

Aggie approached the switch off the door as she pushed the down switched, making the doors of the hangar close.

"Oh, when you said 'alone', you meant just the two of us here where no one is listening." Skipper said.

"Exactly! No one will know just yet. Just the two of us." Aggie replied.

"Okay, so, what do you want to talk about?" The plane asked.

The human walked around the room with both hands behind her back, "Remember when I told you that I was with the Jolly Wrenches?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"When the Jolly Wrenches rescued me, of course I saw the Hall of Fame, and it's not an issue anymore that you only have one mission. I don't care about that though."

Skipper groaned and rolled his eyes, "Of course you don't."

"But!" Aggie continued her story. "While I was there, I saw that you forgot few of your stuff." She showed a box of Skipper's old stuff.

To Corsair chuckled, "Oh, well, no wonder I can't find that here."

"And forgive me for this, I kinda dug up your stuff. Nothing personal, really. Except… When I'm still with the Jolly Wrenches, I noticed something odd, and, when we got home, I started my investigation."

"What kind of investigation?"

"An investigation of a FAMILY TRUTH!" Aggie showed Skipper a photo of him with a female yellow crop duster and a baby orange crop duster between them.

Skipper's eyes widened in shock that Aggie held the secret photo he kept for decades. "What?! That's supposed to be a private photo!"

"Private? Do you think that this is the first time I saw this?!" Aggie flew towards to another box, sunk her arm in, and took out another photo that was a copy of the same photo. "I saw this one 14 years ago, but I'm still a child that time, I don't know how to investigate. But now I do, I have to explain my investigation. First, I know you're that blue pane because you still have your squadron insignia. Don't pretend that's not your because I can compare the similarities between you two, and, guess what? No differences! Second, the other yellow plane you're standing beside with is a female crop duster! Do you know how I guessed it? Female vehicles have bolder eyelashes than male once. I studied that when I was six-years-old and when I first arrive here in this world, and I can see her sprayer. All crop dusters have sprayers underneath them. And finally, there was a tiny plane on the middle. I know that's Dusty. He has the same orange pant job and same old propeller as he have now. Just then, during my investigation, I just had a major discovery. The female crop duster… is his mother!"

Skipper's eyes widened in fear.

"That's right! I know she's his mother. How do I know? Her paint job has the same design as Dusty's, and the brand of her propeller was the same as his," Aggie continued. "That's not all! Because I just discovered the craziest truth ever! Using my magnifying glass that Basil gave to me, I just noticed that Dusty has blue eyes. So cute eye. But, I also discovered that you have blue eyes too. Almost identitical to Dusty's eyes. That means there's only one thing."

The Corsair felt fear and nervousness inside of him that the human was about to say his biggest secret, "Aggie, please don't…"

"You're Dusty's father, aren't you?" Aggie narrowed his eyes on Skipper, who kept his mouth shut. "Don't lie, Skipper. You've been lying to us about going on dozens of missions, but the truth is you only have one. I won't let you keep another secret, Skip. So, is it true that you're his father?"

The plane still won't answer.

"Well?"

Still no answer.

"Tell me, Skip!"

Skipper can't handle it when Aggie forced him to tell that truth as he shouted, "Alright, alright! Yes, I'm Dusty's father! I'm his biological father! Does that answer your question of your investigation?"

When the plane yelled at her, Aggie started to move backward in fear and almost cried.

When he saw her crying, Skipper's anger faded and felt guilty for yelling at the little human girl, "Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you, Aggie. It's true. I'm his father. And that crop duster woman there… is my wife, Daniela . She died after Dusty was built."

Aggie saw the sadness on his face as she felt sad too, "Did everybody know about this? Did Dusty know about this?"

Skipper sighed, "No. No one. Except Leadbottom. He's the only who knows about Daniela and Dusty."

"But why did you keep this as a secret?"

"I just don't want Dusty to think that I'm the reason his mother died."

"What do you mean?"

The Corsair plane suddenly felt the same pain he had decades ago. He didn't want to feel that again, but he can't keep a secret for himself forever, "It was just after I resigned from the Jolly Wrenches. When I let my squadron down, Daniela was the only one who tried to cheer me up, especially when she told me that we had a son, which he was already built when I came home. I was so surprised, and I felt happy. But Daniela thought that I still blamed myself that my squadron was killed and I told her that I will never fly again. Daniela was a happy-go-lucky plane, kinda like you, Agatha. You want everyone to be happy, as so was Daniela to me. She wants me to be happy. So, she encouraged me to fly again, but I still won't. Daniela made the most stupid thing she ever done. When she flew off, I saw that she flew quite fast and higher than a regular crop duster. I didn't what she's doing, but I know she's going to get herself killed. So I flew followed her to make sure she's safe. Then, she told me it was her plan all along. She meant to flew faster and higher than a normal crop duster so that I could chase her up. It was a good idea though. When we're above the Pacific Ocean, I told her to go back home, but Daniela was still having fun as she flew higher and faster than before. I tried to stop her, but she got away from me. That was until her engine blown, and she lost control. I tried to save her but… It was too late. Her body fell into the ocean I tried to find her and called the Jolly Wrenches for help. When we found her, she never wakes up and there's nothing else to save her. My wife is dead. She's gone."

Much to her disbelief, Aggie's hands covered her mouth in shock, and almost cried for the story. She felt so guilty that she made Skipper to tell her the story about his wife, "Skipper, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know."

"No, it's okay. It's a good thing I got to share with anyone else." Skipper shed a tear, missing his wife.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Skip. But, what about Dusty?"

"I can't raise him myself, not without Daniela. What would a son think without his mother? So, I asked Leadbottom to find good parents for him. He did know married planes who needed a kid, so he gave Dusty to them."

"So, no one, except Leadbottom, knows about this, huh?"

"Except you found out yourself."

"I'm sorry, Skipper. I'm just curious."

"Well, you are a young lady. It's not your fault you're curious."

"But, you can't keep a secret forever, you know."

Skipper sighed sadly, knowing Aggie was right. He kept one secret before, and he didn't want the whole town to think that he has so many secrets, "You're right, but I don't want Dusty to feel the same when he found out that I flew one mission. I don't want to lose his trust for me."

"You know what's losing his trust for you… is that you kept a secret about his mom. He's real mom." Aggie sniffed. "And you kept your identity as his dad."

Skipper sobbed, "I know. I'm so selfish. Dusty has the right to know everything. He's my son. If you want to tell him the truth, it's okay. I'll face it."

Aggie really wanted to tell Dusty the truth, but she meant to go to Skipper and told him about her discovery if she's right. When she found out more information about her discovery and the truth, she felt bad about it. "You know what? I won't tell him."

"You won't?" Skipper inquired.

"Nope. For your sake, I won't tell him for now."

"Wow. Thank you so much."

"Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Promise that you're going to tell Dusty the truth. Not today. Just someday when you're ready or he's ready. If he finds a small piece of our secret, you have to tell him the truth."

"Okay. Aggie, I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Well, I'm glad that we have this talk." Aggie said.

"Yeah me too." Skipper smiled.

"So, I'll better get going. We're still going to have singing lessons later."

Skipper volunteered to open the hangar door for her.

Aggie beamed, "Whoa. Thanks, Skip."

"You're welcome, Aggie." The plane nodded.

"So, I'll see you at the cornfield."

"You bet."

When Aggie left, Skipper closed the hangar again, and looked at the photo of him, Dusty, and Daniela.

"Oh, Daniela, what should I tell him? I'm afraid to hurt our son. Am I doing to right thing? Please tell me."

While waiting for some signs, he didn't notice that a small toy plane that almost resembled Daniela just fell down and its body tilted, close to the fact that it crashed on the floor.

* * *

 **Big revelation, huh? Yeah, I meant to make this chapter, maybe possible AU, that Skipper is Dusty's father. They are very close and their eyes almost matched. It was so touching moment though. Hope you like it. Please review**


End file.
